Dirty Little Secret
by Selema.C
Summary: The rumours are right. Quinn Fabray is pregnant. They all think it's Finn's but only she knows the secret. It's really Noah Puckerman's. But Puck doesn't remember sleeping with Quinn. Will he ever find out the truth of the baby...? Puckleberry
1. Chapter 1

**D I R T Y L I T T L E S E C R E T**

_The rumours are right. Quinn Fabray is pregnant. They all think it's Finn's but only she knows the secret. It's really Noah Puckerman's. But Puck doesn't remember sleeping with Quinn. Will he ever find out the truth of the baby...? _

_Puckleberry x_

* * *

**A/N: I love Puckleberry!! This is a Puckleberry story but most of it is about Quinn and Finn. By reading the summary you should have figured out what the story is about: **

**Quinn is pregnant and the baby is Puck's. But Puck doesn't know that as he doesn't remember sleeping with Quinn. Only Quinn knows and she's determined to keep it a secret.**

**Most of the dialogue is the same from the episode's but somthings have been changed. I'm planning on making it last _at least _12 chapters. It's a little crappy because normally I'm used to writing in 1st person but this is 3rd person and it's quite hard to give all the information on what the character is feeling ****From episode Preggars to past Sectionals.  
****  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did so you really think I'll be writing about it in FanFiction?**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

"Quinn Fabray's preggers."

"Is it Hudson's?"

"I can't believe Hudson knocked a girl up."

The rumour had spread through the school like the plague and by the end of the day all the student body and teachers would know. The sad fact was, the rumour was true.

The first person to find out was obviously the mother. Quinn Fabray. She was a sophomore, head cheerleader, committed Catholic and (ironically enough) president of the Celibacy Club. The last thing she expected was to get pregnant.

Normally it wouldn't have caused a disturbance if her period was late by a few days. So what? It wasn't as if her boyfriend would ever get her into the sack. But this time it was different. Because she had a secret.

There had been a party under a month ago at Noah Puckerman's house. And since it was Puck's party that meant _everybody _who was _anybody _would be there. That's why she accepted when her boyfriend Finn asked her to it.

It was a raging house party, including all the necessities needed for the guys to come: an empty house with no supervision, beer, a blasting sound system and hot chicks. All the Cheerios and the football team were there including most of the guys from the other athletic clubs and tons of girls from McKinley High School, even some people who didn't even go to their school. Everything was going well, everyone was having fun until the clock ticked 11:30pm and Finn asked Quinn if he could take her home now.

"Why? It's not even midnight. And it's Friday," Quinn shouted at him to be heard over the roaring music. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted her fellow cheerleader and glee clubber Santana flirting with one of the guys on the basketball team. Quinn laughed to herself as she saw the gullible athlete lean over and kiss the cheerleader. Santana had a goal: to make-out with at least 10 guys at the party before doing the dirty with the best kisser. So far this guy was her 6th.

_Yep, the night is still young,_ thought Quinn.

"I know but me and Rach have to practice our duet tomorrow and she told me to get a good night sleep," Finn explained to her.

"So what, you do everything she tells you now?" Quinn spat at him, her eyes blazing with anger.

"No, it's not like that, just-"

"You know what, Finn, you can just leave and be with knee-socks Berry," Quinn said fiercely.

"But Quinn-"

"You can just leave! I'll be fine. I'll get a ride from Brittany," Quinn told him, tired of fighting. Finn didn't move. "Please Finn. I want to stay here. You can just go."

Finn looked at his girlfriend and sighed. He felt like he was living two lives: one with glee and Rachel and the other with football and Quinn. He desperately wished they would harmonize with eachother. _Speaking of harmonizing, what was it that Rachel had told me?_ Finn thought to himself. That their voices go great together like harmony. _Was that a compliment?_ He snapped back into the real world where the music was blaring, drunk girls were screaming and his girlfriend was looking at him through her hazel eyes. _Not deep brown like Rachel's..._

"Are you sure?" he asked her. Quinn nodded, looking slightly sad and frustrated. Finn sighed again, kissed his girlfriend shyly on the lips and left the party, saying bye to his best friend and host of the party, Puck.

Quinn shook off the feeling of jealousy. Why should she, captain of the cheer-leading squad, be jealous? She could get any guy she wanted, and she already had Finn. As if Finn would want the granny dresser Berry. She laughed at her foolishness.

The rest of the night was a blur. She had become more and more insecure about herself._ Am I getting fat? Is that why Finn doesn't want me? _Puck had been nice and offered her drinks which she gratefully took. When she woke up she found herself in bed. But it wasn't her bed.

_Don't panic. Don't panic. You're probably just at Brittany's or Santana's. Yeah, that sounds right. I got wasted and they had been nice enough to let me stay at theirs. I'm just in their guest room_, Quinn assured herself, telling herself in a continuous loop like a broken record player.

Gradually she got the nerve to sit up in bed. Two things she realized. A) She was naked and B) This was not Brittany's or Santana's guest room. It was not until she looked over the bed when she realized the horrible situation.

Laying next to her in the bed and snoring heavily was Noah Puckerman. Finn's best friend. She had slept with her boyfriend's best friend!

Quinn fought the urge to vomit and decided to get the hell out of there. First she quickly scanned the room and spotted her clothes, flung carelessly around the room. She shuffled out of bed, careful not to wake Puck, and quickly changed into her things. She found her precious cellphone and found out it was 7am. Thankfully Puck's mother was out of town and his little sister was staying at a friend's.

Quinn checked her messages and saw there were luckily only 3. The first was from Finn at 12am telling her he was sorry and saying goodnight. Quinn gulped in guilt over her unfaithfullness. The next message was from Santana at 1am explaining the she ditched party because it was awful and now she's at a better one at some college apartment. _Nothing new there. _

The last message was from her mother at 6am, asking if she was at a friend's. Fortunately her mother didn't sound nervous at all; her parent's knew better than to worry about their little princess as she was responsible. Last night she had proved them wrong.

She had thought nothing of it the next few weeks. It seemed Puck had forgotten about it as he never mentioned it either. _Maybe he feels guilty,_Quinn thought but then realized she was being stupid. Puck was a 'badass' and would never feel guilty about getting some action. He had already drunk a 6-pack by the 1st hour of the party and by the end of the party there was absolutely no booze left.

Also, Noah hadn't even seen Quinn in his bed. After she had collected her things she had gone out the first exit possible: the window. As beeing a Cheerio she obvously knew how to climb and land gracefully on the floor.

That was the story on how Quinn Fabray had gotten pregnant with Puck's baby.

* * *

**So there it is. It's my first Glee fanfic so please bare with me. If you like this story please review. Or even just add it to your alerts. Just one of those would make me happy and give me motivation to write the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**D I R T Y L I T T L E S E C R E T**

_The rumours are right. Quinn Fabray is pregnant. They all think it's Finn's but only she knows the secret. It's really Noah Puckerman's. But Puck doesn't remember sleeping with Quinn. Will he ever find out the truth of the baby...? _

_Puckleberry x_

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe I have got 4 reviews! You may not think that's a lot but I think it's _fantastic!! _So I uploaded this fast for you guys reading. Please review! Also, I know I'm saying the same scenes from the episodes but I've made a few changes to them 'cos they are going to be important in following chapters to come. Updating again tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did then I would have a whole lot more of Puckleberry.**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

"Quinn!" Finn shouted in the parking lot when he saw the blonde-haired cheerleader get out of her new porshe she had recently got from her parents for her 16th birthday.

"Quinn, wait up!" Finn shouted as he got out of his run down Chevy and chased after the determined Cheerio who began to walk to the school, it seemed she hadn't heard him.

Finally he caught up to her and Quinn had to turn around to face him. Finn searched her face and saw Quinn's strangely puffy eyes; she had been crying.

"Didn't you hear me back there?" Finn said, gasping out of breathe. When he got his breathe back he looked Quinn in the eye. "What's been going on? You've been avoiding me all week."

Quinn took a deep breathe before she reveiled the news. "I'm pregnant."

Finn took a sharp inhale of breathe and watched as Quinn's mouth moved, trying to explain, but he heard nothing of it. He only heard his heart beat pounding in his ears. Everything turned into a blur. He saw students getting out of the cars, chatting with their friends, laughing. He caught a glimpse of Rachel getting out of her car and she gave small wave to Finn who ignored her.

"Mine?" he asked nervously, getting his voice back. He didn't even realize he lost it.

"Of course your's," Quinn laughed slightly.

"B-but wah..we never-" Finn started to stutter like Tina.

"Last month. In the hot tub," Quinn explained. Finn flinched at the memory; that was the only time he let his guard down.

"But we were wearing our swimsuits."

"Ask Jeeves says a hot tub is the perfect temperature for sperm," Quinn told Finn. "It helps it swim faster or something."

"Oh my god, oh my god," Finn started to have a panic attack. _What's it called? Hyper.. hypervanitate? Hyperinsulate? _Whatever it was called, it was happening to Finn. "Are you going to get a...?"

"No," Quinn said quietly before bursting into tears. "I really thought I got a shot at getting out of Lima!"

Quinn hugged Finn tightly, sobbing into his chest. He just stood there motionless, letting the horrible news wash over him: _I got a girl pregnant. I got Quinn pregnant! I haven't even slept with her yet!!_

_-----_

It had been a tough day for Finn. He had walked around to his lessons, the early morning news still hanging over his head. Quinn was pregnant. He was the father. He was going to become a father at 16.

He couldn't tell any of his friends. Quinn had sworn against it; but he needed help. He needed advice.

"Mr. Shue, can I talk to you?" Finn asked nervously.

Mr Shuester was known to be one of the coolest teacher's in McKinley High School. He was a devoted teacher who lived to help his student's and would do anything for Glee Club. Finn knew he could trust the Glee Club director. "What's up Finn?" Mr Shue asked whilst packing up some left over music sheets from when Tina was practicing.

"Quinn's pregnant."

-----

_This was not what I was expecting to happen, _Will thought to himself as him and Finn sat at the table in the school cafeteria, even though it wasn't lunch time. Finn had free period and Will wasn't teaching at the moment so they were allowed to have some privacy in the cafeteria.

When Finn came to talk to Will he had thought it was something to do with rehearsals or the songs Finn had to sing. He was certainly not expecting for Finn to tell him that his girlfriend Quinn was pregnant.

"So, ah, how far along is she?" the teacher asked timidly.

"A few weeks, I think," Finn answered. "It's pretty recent."

"So what do you want me to do exactly?" Will asked, getting straight to the point.

"I've seen teenage dad's in Lima. They work at the supermarket or gas-station or even worse- they all have no future. I can't be like that, Mr Shue. I've got to get into college. Get a job. I can't do that unless I get a football sholorship so the team have to start winning."

"What do you want me to do?" Will asked confused. "I'm no football coach."

"Remember when we were doing that acafella stuff? You helped me and Puck dance by loosening us up. That's what the football team need to do. I figured it out when I saw Kurt kick all those field shots," Finn said, smiling slightly at the end. Kurt, the flamboyant boy who wore knee-lenght cardigans and expensive face cream, had joined the football team as kicker. Shockingly enough, he was brilliant at it.

"Wiat wait wait. You want me to teach the football team how to dance?" Will said in disbelief. "I'm not sure about that Finn.... I don't think Ken will go for that."

"He will if it can help us win. He'll trust you if you help us win just one game. And then maybe some of the football players would want to join," Finn persuaded him.

Credulous, Will accepted. _I know I'm going to regret this._

Later on that day Will was talking about the recent news to his pregnant wife Terri.

"Can you believe? The poor kids. They're only 16," he told Terri sadly.

"They must be so nervous," Terri agreed.

"Exactly. I mean this poor girl, having to hide the fact that she's pregnant. Can you imagine having to lie about something like that?"

_Yes I can imagine, _Terri thought to herself, patting her stomach guiltily. "What did you say her name was?"

"Quinn Fabray," Will answered. "And get this, she's presidant of the Celibacy Club."

Terri raised an eyebrow in amusement before thinking her plan over. _Maybe this is the baby I need?_

Terri needed a baby. To take. It was her sister Kendra's somewhat 'brilliant' plan. Terri had been faking her pregnancy to keep her husband Will from leaving. And now that she had found her possible baby to be, she won't be planning to tell the truth anytime soon.

* * *

**Sorry if it's quite short. Most chapters should be at least 1000 words. If any of you are wondering about Terri don't worry, she will be outed as a fraud sometime soon. She won't get Quinn's baby and Mr Schue will leave her. I know I'm spoiling it for you but that was guarentened to happen.**

**Puckleberry in the next chapter.**

**QUESTION: What is your favourite action movie? It may sound weird but it would _really_ help me in an upcoming chapter!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**D I R T Y L I T T L E S E C R E T**

_The rumours are right. Quinn Fabray is pregnant. They all think it's Finn's but only she knows the secret. It's really Noah Puckerman's. But Puck doesn't remember sleeping with Quinn. Will he ever find out the truth of the baby...? _

_Puckleberry x_

* * *

**A/N: Like I promised. I uploaded the next day. I know I promised some Puckleberry but it's actually in the next chapter, sorry. BTW this chappy has some swearing in it. I don't add that much swearing because I don't swear myself (maybe under my breathe a little). This chapter is really short sorry.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own Glee**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up! What does _dancing _have to do with football?" Puck said appalled.

Puck was having a bad day. In English he had gotten an F for his assignment. Or that is, having _no _assignment. Normally this wouldn't have bothered him but now he had one month detention. Then later on his girlfriend Santana, one of the Cheerios, had dumped him. Someone had dumped the badass Puck!

"Your credit score's too low," Santana had explained.

"So what?" Puck asked frustrated.

"What I need as a woman is finantal security," Santana told him before walking away, her dark black hair swept into a ponytail swayed from side to side as she did so.

Who needed her anyway? Sure, she may have been a Cheerio and a smoking hot Latina but _he _was _Noah Puckerman. _He could get any girl that he wanted. His mind reverted back to football practice. They all had just changed into their uniform only to be told they weren't going to be practicing football that day. They were going to be _dancing._

"Why don't you ask Kurt, Puck?" Finn snapped back at him. "Because he's the only one who's been able to score on this team."

Kurt looked over at Puck smugly.

"So we have to take advice from Beyonce?" Puck growled back, causing Kurt to drop his smile.

"Back up guys, c'mon," Mr Schuester told them all. "Athletes are performers. If you can sing and dance in front of people then, everything else is easy."

That was how the whole football team ended up in the choir room following Mr Schue's dance steps. _Since when did we have a choir room? _Puck thoguht. Though he was embarressed to dance, he found the steps easy. The rest of the football team however, kept tripping over their own feet.

After a long and agonizingly boring hour they were finally allowed to leave. As Puck and Finn walked to the locker room Puck saw that his best friend looked agitated and strangely upset.

"Dude, what's up? You've been acting weird lately," Puck said, breaking the ice.

"Nothing, man. It's personal," Finn replied absently.

"Fine, don't tell me. I don't fucking care," Puck said smirking. Sometimes it was good to pay attention in English. That was when Puck learnt something called 'Reverse Phsycology'.

Finn sighed. "Quinn's pregnant."

"Fuck, man. Quinn's preggars?" Puck said in disgust but secretly he was a little proud. _Knocking up the head Cheerleader is a big acclompishment, _he thought to himself.

---------

"Okay guys, I want you to meet our new members of Glee Club. Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford and Noah Puckerman," Mr Schuester said, introducing the three football players and now new glee club members to the rest of the glee club.

Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Kurt all looked over at eachother confused and shocked at the news. Santana and Quinn however, raise an eyebrow at the new members; Brittany smiles warmly at Mike Chang (who grins back) and Finn grins at his best friend.

"You joined Glee Club?" Finn said in wonderment. "You were all for kicking me off the football team for joining."

"Hey, if dancing helped us win the game then it ain't so bad," Puck admitted.

It was true; due to the dancing lessons it loosened the team up and the had amazingly wontheir first game in months. The winning point that got them the game was all thanks to Kurt who impressively scored the goal.

"Thanks man."

"No problem. The least I could do since you have to look after preggers over there," Puck said nodding to Quinn who was now busy whispering to Santana.

"Could you not tell her that you?" Finn asked desperatly.

"Whatever, man. But you know everyone's gonna figure it out when she gets so big they can't get her on top of the pyramid."

Finn rolled his eyes and went to sit next to Quinn. Rachel quickly approached Puck before he gets a chance to sit down too.

"What do you want Berry?" Puck asked annoyed.

"Though you have caused me numerous trouble in the past due to all the Slushies you have thrown on me I am cordially thankful that you, Mike and Matt have joined Glee club, thus making us allegedly able of competing in the Regionals," Rachel said, smiling.

"Huh?" Puck blinked, confused. "Speaking in fucking English, Berry."

"Though I do not revoke my gratitude I would be more than happy if you kept your foul langueage to yourself," Rachel said in anger.

"Why don't you go back to your alien planet, Berry?" Puck insulted her. Finally Rachel backed off and back to sit at her seat, all the while glaring at Puck. _She's kinda hot when she's mad, _Puck thought smiling.

* * *

**Sorry if I've dissapointed.**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. If I see that just one person reviews my story I get overjoyed. **

**Also, sorry if I used weird words in this chapter but it's because I need to expand my vocab (as my annoying English teacher says) so I'm using a theseaurus.**


	4. Chapter 4

**D I R T Y ****L I T T L E ****S E C R E T**

_The rumours are right. Quinn Fabray is pregnant. They all think it's Finn's but only she knows the secret. It's really Noah Puckerman's. But Puck doesn't remember sleeping with Quinn. Will he ever find out the truth of the baby...?_

_Puckelberry x_

* * *

**A/N: A bit of Puckleberry in this chapter. NOTICE: The next few chapters may take a while as at school they're having a story-writing contest and I'm competing. It has to be something around 2,000 or 20,000 words but I forgot lol. I better get writing soon so chapter 5 may take long. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

Eventually the secret that Quinn was pregnant did come out.

First the rest of the Glee Club found out when Puck tells them all after having an argument with Finn.

"So what you gonna do?" Puck finally got the courage to ask Finn. He had been holding the questions in for nearly 2 weeks. Puck knew Finn was going through a hard time and whatever but shouldn't his best friend know what his plan was?

"I don't know, Puck," Finn sighed.

"What? You've known for nearly a month! You should have a plan," Puck said astounded. "Is she keeping it?"

"I don't know man!" Finn said angrily. "Why does it matter to you anyway?!"

_It matters because you're my best friend, _Puck though but he wasn't going to say that aloud - it sounded gay. "It matters because we need you as a quarter-back and we can't win if you're off playing baby-daddy with Quinn."

"You only care about football because you'll never be able to get a girlfriend!" Finn sniped at him.

That got Puck furious. And when Puck gets mad he likes to take his revenge.

So he told Glee Club about Quinn's 'little problem' but unfortunately the school's gossip blogger found out. Jacob Ben Israel. He had been stalking Rachel at the time, which it seemed to be one of his hobbies, and had overheard the news. And when Jacob knows something this big, pretty soon everyone in McKinley High would know.

Rachel had been shocked by the news, like everyone else. Then she became even more shocked and saddened when she found out that Finn had no second thoughts and was planning to stay with Quinn no matter what decision she made. It set her back into reality to make her realize she had no chance of getting together with Finn as Quinn held their love child. She had to face it, she was doomed in the playing field; she might as well take herself out of the game to avoid anymore heartbreak.

Quinn got more and more stressed with what she was to do with her bastard spawn when she saw a miracle. Someone wanted her baby. She wouldn't have to look after it! That someone was Terri Schuester.

"Y-you what??" Quinn asked overwhelmed. Terri had cornered her in Quinn's car in broad daylight when all she wanted was to go home and cry. She had the right to be overwhelmed.

"Honey, I know you're going through a lot of stress with the baby," Terri told Quinn soothingly. "And you're just a child, you can't look after a baby. I'll help you."

Foolishly, Quinn accepted. She needed all the help she could get and Finn was certainly not helping. He hadn't even gotten a job yet! Quinn found out he had been spending his free time thinking of a baby name.

"Drizzle," Finn announced to her, elated.

"Drizzle?" Quinn said outraged.

"Yeah," Finn hadn't noticed the disapproval in Quinn's tone. "Like how in spring you go out and it's warm but about to rain so it's like drizzling? It's one of my favourite times so it's perfect for the baby," Finn explained, smiling at the idea.

"We are not naming the baby Drizzle. We're not naming it anything!" Quinn said outraged. "We're not keeping this bastard spawn so drop it!" She screamed at Finn before running off to hide in the bathroom and have a good cry (Finn thought it was just mood-swings but really they hadn't yet started).

Deep down she knew he was only trying to help. Even Rachel helped Quinn by making her realize she was pushing everyone away. In the end it was really the Glee Club who cared for her.

--------------

Puck was a down to earth guy. He didn't believe in myths or destiny or any of that shit. But when he had a dream of Rachel one night, he knew God was giving him a message to get with her.

The only reason he really believed it was a message because it was the same night when his family ordered Chinese food to watch Schindler's List together. It was just Puck, his mother and little sister Sarah; it was what they called 'family night'. It was an odd tradition but it was theirs. They did it for their mom, as it seemed it was her only way to stay connected with her Jewish side. It was that night when she looked over at her son and said, "Why can't you date a Jewish girl?"

So it didn't seem like a coincidence that he dreamt of Rachel Berry, who only happened to be a Jew too.

He came up to her the next morning, on a mission to take her on a date. It seemed easy enough, Berry would be happy that just one boy would like to date her. She would be ecstatic it was Jock too, right?

Boy was he wrong.

"Sup Berry," Puck said to the petite brunette, leaning against the lockers as Rachel quickly fixed her hair for the day.

"I am in quite of a rush Noah, so would you please get to the point," Rachel said exasperated.

"I thought I'd make it up to you for being such a asshole and take you out to dinner tonight," Puck said grinning, waiting for Rachel to accept.

"As pleasant as that sounds I am very busy tonight," Rachel told Puck before walking off to class. Puck just stood there in shock. Someone had just turned down _Noah Puckerman._ And it wasn't a Cheerio! It was loony Rachel Berry!

Puck wasn't going to let her go that easy. He was going to get a date with Rachel. No matter what.

He _always_ got what he wanted. Later that day Rachel had to go back to her locker to get some other books when Jacob started to annoy her as always.

"C'mon Rachel, you know you want me," Jacob urged the obviously uncomfortable girl.

"Jacob, I've told time and time again - now would you please leave me alone!" Rachel said infuriated.

"Face it Rachel, I'm the best you're gonna get!" He leaned in close to give her a kiss. Before Rachel had a chance to blink Jacob was shoved against the wall, Puck holding the short afro-ed boy up by his shirt.

"You're gonna leave Berry alone from now on, you got that?" Noah said furious with the 'four-eyed' geek. "You got that?!"

Jacob nervously nodded, frightened of Puck. Why wouldn't he be afraid of Puck; he was known for his horrendous yet imaginative bullying techniques. Gradually Puck let him go and the little boy scurried off. Puck watched and laughed, along with everyone else in the hallway. A small, warm hand tapped on his shoulder. Puck turned to see Rachel holding her books, smiling at him.

"Does the offer still stand?" she asked. Puck grinned and nodded his head. "Pick me up at 7."

_The Puck gets what the Puck wants._

* * *

**I'll try and get the next chapter in a week. Review please (thanx you guys for the 6 reviews I've already gotten)**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Puck and Rachel's date. Obvious Puckleberry.**

**Wish me luck in the contest! (It's two weeks away though 'till it gets judged but I better start writing it soon, right?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**D I R T Y****L I T T L E ****S E C R E T**

_The rumours are right. Quinn Fabray is pregnant. They all think it's Finn's but only she knows the secret. It's really Noah Puckerman's. But Puck doesn't remember sleeping with Quinn. Will he ever find out the truth of the baby...? _

_Puckleberry x_

* * *

**A/N: Been a long time since I uploaded. Sorry. Decided to take a break from writing fiction. I must warn you, you might get dissapointed by this chapter. Puck and Rachel's first date. I must remind you, Puck is still kinda a jerk!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

Rachel wasn't sure how she got into this situation. Going on a date with Noah? 'Badass' Noah who kept referring to himself in 3rd person?

_Maybe it's not a date date, _Rachel assured herself. _Maybe it's just an outing with friends._

Just one friend. Who was Noah.

Yep, she was going on her _first date _with Noah Puckerman. They say going out with more 'experienced' guys are better but perhaps Noah was a bit too experienced for her taste.

She was nervous the whole day up until 6:55pm where she stood near the front door, waiting for Noah. She wasn't sure what to wear for a first date so had gone for casual: she wore a long scoop-necked blue t-shirt and tight black jeans and blue flats. Her hair had been curled too and she wore the slightest bit of mascara and strawberry lip gloss (her favourite).

At 7:03pm did the doorbell ring. Rachel counted to 30 before opening it to a smiling Noah. Thankfully, he had dressed casual too.

Noah's eyes widened in shock when the door opened. Berry actually looked.... _normal. _He had been expecting her to wear something frilly or whatever; who could blame him? The girl wore knee socks to school for crying out loud!

"Hi Noah," she said meekly.

"Hey Ber-Rachel," Noah said. _First name basis, right, _he reminded himself. "Ready to go?"

"Just let me get my coat," Rachel said, disappearing for a second before emerging again wearing her coat. "Let's go."

He walked her to the car and opened the side door for her like a gentleman. She blushed a little and entered. Noah sat down behind the wheel; before he turned on the engine he turned to face Rachel. "You look good Rach," he complimented her. "Who knew you had a pair of jeans?"

"I happen to have a range of different clothes in my closet, so you know," Rachel told him. Noah smirked and started the engine.

He had made reservations at a restaurant that was out of the school district; he didn't want to be seen with crazy Berry. (He had already dropped down the popularity scale by joining Glee Club, think of the amount of harnessing he'd get if they found out he was going out on a date with Berry?) It wasn't a very classy restaurant but not so casual like McDonald's. Perfect first date material.

They sat down at a small table and Rachel began analysing the place whilst Noah searched the menu. Rachel had never been around this area before. She preferred not to eat out in Lima unless it was with her fathers and at a sophisticated restaurant. This place seemed good enough. It was quiet with beautiful paintings on the walls and most of the couples there were in their mid-thirties. They were all looking cautiously at her date, the mohawk-ed boy who was pulling a face at the menu.

"Anything good on the menu?" Rachel asked.

"Nope," Noah said. "Only thing good in here is the lamb chops."

Just then a waiter came by the table. "May I take your order?"

"Lamb Chops," Noah said absently.

"I'll have a salad," Rachel said politely.

"And that cherry pie for desert," Noah told the waiter before he left. "What's with girls and salads?" he asked Rachel, disgusted. He didn't really see why anyone would want to eat them, they were painfully bland. He may have been confidant but if he ever asked that to any other girl he knew he wouldn't be 'getting some'.

"They happen to contain a high dose of vitamins, minerals and fibre," Rachel told him icily. Noah rolled his eyes at the answer. Rachel did the same before adding, "It was the only edible item on the menu."

"You could have ordered Lamb Chops too," Noah said but then laughed at his own words, Rachel giggling as well. They were attracting a lot of attention from the more elder couples who were queering at them now.

"Hate when that happens," Noah said in an aggressive tone. Rachel looked at him confused. "When people judge me by the way I look. They always think I'm the bad guy."

"That may be true but aren't you the one who paraded around town splattering balloons containing... disgusting substances at people?" Rachel said matter-of-factly.

Noah stopped himself from smiling at the memory. Driving around town throwing pee balloons at geeks was actually a lot of fun. "But I've changed since I joined Glee Club," he said seriously. "I don't throw slushies anymore. I don't beat people up - unless they deserve it like Jew-fro." Rachel giggled slightly remembering that morning when Noah had beat up Jacob (nicknamed Jew-fro). "And look, I'm making it up to you for throwing slushies at you by buying you dinner. Don't really help that you ordered the cheapest thing on the menu."

The rest of the evening went quite well. They spoke about selective subjects like Glee and Football. Noah got quite bored listening to Rachel blab on about Broadway but did his best not to show it. He was able to revert the subject back to football and talked about Kurt's odd warm-up's. They both quite disliked him.

"I can see why you're always pissed at him in Glee," Puck said with his mouth full.

"I would prefer it if you would not speak with your mouth full," Rachel said, queasy. "Also, I am only abrupt towards him because he is obnoxious and keeps being disrespectful to my ideas that would help the glee club."

"Why do you always want solo's anyway?"

"Do you like Football, Noah?" Rachel asked. Confused, he nodded. "Wouldn't you do just about anything to win? That's what I feel about Glee Club. My ideas are gold and with them we could go all the way to Nationals. My voice is the best female vocals so they deserve the solo's. You're the best player so you deserve to kick a few touchdowns."

"You really think I'm the best player?" Noah said, smirking at the compliment. Rachel sighed, frustrated. "Yeah, yeah, I heard your speech."

By 10pm they were back in Lima and Noah was walking Rachel to her front door.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight Noah," Rachel said, smiling.

"No probs, it was pretty good," replied Noah.

They both reached her front door and stood on the patio awkwardly. Rachel had never been it this situation before as she had never had a real date and Noah never had to worry about this because all the wanted from girls was sex. He never had to walk them to the front door because he was _always _invited inside. That wasn't going to happen tonight.

Finally he took the plunge and leaning down to kiss Rachel on the lips. It was a long kiss and Noah enjoyed the taste of Rachel's strawberry lips gloss.

Rachel enjoyed it too, weirdly enough. She thought of it as her first kiss too as the only kiss she had gotten before was with Finn and he had pulled away from her, rejecting her.

They finally broke apart when they heard movement from inside the house. Rachel's dads were home.

"So I'll see you at school," Noah said before sloping off to his car, the kiss still tingling on his lips. Rachel watched him go with a smile on her face then went inside her house.

**

* * *

**

Sorry if you didn't like it.

**I will update within the week! **

**Review please! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**D I R T Y ****L I T T L E ****S E C R E T**

_The rumours are right. Quinn Fabray is pregnant. They all think it's Finn's but only she knows the secret. It's really Noah Puckerman's. But Puck doesn't remember sleeping with Quinn. Will he ever find out the truth of the baby...? _

_Puckleberry x_

* * *

**Disclamier: I don't own Glee. Yep. **

* * *

**_Chapter Six_**

"Hey Rachel," Noah said to her the next morning at school. She was at her locker again, the exact spot Noah had asked her out on their first date.

And now he was going to ask her out on her second.

He wasn't sure what had come over him. Part of him thought he was doing it because Finn had told him he couldn't get a girlfriend. Though Finn had apologized later the statement was still true. Noah couldn't keep a girlfriend for as long as Finn. Quinn and Finn had been dating for nearly a year. Noah and Santana dated for 2 weeks.

"Had a good time last night," he told her.

"Me too."

"We should do it again, like this Saturday."

Rachel blinked at him. _He's asking me out on another date? I thought he just wanted to make it up to me for throwing those slushies?_

"I'm not sure that's an appropriate idea, Noah," Rachel told him.

"Why?" Noah asked confused. She was turning him down again?

"I don't think I can date anyone who's...." _Not Finn_. "Not brave enough to do a solo in Glee," she lied. "If you're not confident enough to do a solo then how will you be able to handle dating a high-maintenance girl like me?"

"Whoa whoa wait," Noah said puzzled. He had been rejected twice that week. By the same girl! "Are you questioning my badassness?"

"Sorry Noah," Rachel walked away from Noah who stared after the flaky girl.

---------

Luckily it was Glee Club rehearsals that day after school. Exactly the thing to get Rachel's mind off Noah and Finn.

They had been the only thing on her mid. She didn't understand it; she was supposed to be over Finn. He was having a baby! She shouldn't be feeling those things for him. She needed to move on but was Noah really the guy for her? Had he changed? Or was this just some elaborate prank he so cleverly planned?

Questions, questions, running through her mind. The only time she was really calm was when she was singing. Glee rehearsals should do just the trick.

Wrong.

When she entered she noticed the two boys who were on her mind. They both sat on either side of the room. When she entered they both smiled at Rachel which confused her even more so. She had just told Noah she wasn't going to go on a 2nd date with him - why was he smiling? Maybe it was just a smirk.

Finn smiled too but that was to be suspected. He and Rachel were friends after all. But what the smile said was peculiar; it was like he was really happy to see her. Like seeing Rachel just made his day. Then he turned back to his pregnant girlfriend who sat next to him and they carried on with their discussion.

Rachel took a deep breath and sat the on the fence between both components and waited for the head of Glee, Mr Schuester, to arrive.

Eventually he did come after what Rachel thought to be a long hour but was really 5 minutes.

"Okay guys, I'm really disappointed in the lack of participation we're getting from the boys," the teacher told them. "It seems like only Finn is trying."

"Mr Schue," Kurt said, raising his hand.

"No Kurt, it doesn't include you," Mr Schue reassured him. Kurt's alliance was forever with the girls as he was pretty much one of them. "I would really appreciate if the guys spoke up more and gave their opinions. Do any of you have any idea's for songs?"

He looks over at Matt, Mike and Artie who all look blank. Surprisingly, it is Puck who raises his hand.

"I got an idea Mr S," he told the teacher. Mr Schuester was shocked. Puck never took an interest in anything but he was actually giving an idea.

"Go ahead Puck," he encouraged the student. He might as well, as this might be the only time Puck would have showed some interest in Glee.

Puck grinned and grabbed his guitar. He began strumming to the tune of 'Sweet Caroline'.

Who knew Puck could sing that good? Certainly not any of the girls. They all watched in awe as Puck began to sing the sweet melody. All the girls swooned but Puck was really singing to Rachel.

Finn noticed this and immediately tensed up. _Rachel couldn't like a guy like Puck, _he disapproved. He was a total user and jerk. Rachel was a sweet girl and she should like a nice guy. _A guy like me, _he thought.

It wasn't only Finn that got jealous, Santana did too. _Why is Puck singing to Rachel? _she thought, displeased. She wasn't as pretty as Santana. Anyway, Santana could get any guy she wanted. Just one click of fingers and Puck would be putty in her hands.

Quinn on the other hand just swayed along to the music in amazement, thinking of her secret and the real father of her baby. _He'll never know..._ she thought sadly.

The song ended with the whole of Glee clapping. Puck smiled smugly at them then his eyes fell on Rachel. She smiled warmly at him and mouthed 'yes'. Puck nodded.

_Never underestimate the Puck._

----------

Mr Schue had been very proud of Puck to sing a solo in front of the Glee Club. Puck had gotten compliments from everyone except Finn who sulked in the back. After rehearsals he was walking to his car to go home when Santana caught up to him.

"Never knew you could sing Puck," she said.

"That's 'cos you don't know me that well," Puck told her, his words were slightly icy.

"Wanna come over Saturday?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. "Let's see what else you could do with your lips."

Normally this would have turned on Puck but he was looking for Rachel at that moment. "I got plans."

"Then cancel," Santana said in shock. Who would dare to turn her down?

"Why?" Puck asked rudely before quickening his past; he had just spotted Rachel walking to her car. "Hey Rach."

"Hello Noah," she said. "Wonderful practice today, you were amazing." She blushed.

"Thanks. Now I've proved what a badass the Puck is will you go out with me this Saturday?" he asked.

"Must you refer to your self as third person?" she scolded. "And yes, I will go out with you again."

"I'll pick you up at 6. We're going to watch a movie. Something _normal_." He added and Rachel laughed slightly.

Puck walked off as Rachel got into her car, her smile frozen in his memory. He liked the way she smiled, her whole face lit up. He suddenly froze at his own thoughts. _Fuck, I'm thinking of her _smile? he thought in disgust. _I'm turning into a flippin' pansy._

But the taste of Rachel's strawberry lip-gloss was still on his lips.

**

* * *

**

Just 3 things to tell you about this chapter:

**1) I wrote this all this morning because I had a flash of inspiration (lol) and I was in such a hurry I haven't double-checked it.**

**2) **_**'Sat the on the fence between both components'**_** IS A METAPHOR! It means she can't make up her mind. Just wanted to tell you in case you didn't know. **

**3) I know the ending is kind of weird **_**'But the taste of Rachel's strawberry lipgloss was still on his lips' **_**but I was just showing how Puck has changed. **

**Review please! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**D I R T Y L I T T L E S E C R E T**

_The rumours are right. Quinn Fabray is pregnant. They all think it's Finn's but only she knows the secret. It's really Noah Puckerman's. But Puck doesn't remember sleeping with Quinn. Will he ever find out the truth of the baby...? _

_Puckleberry x_

* * *

**A/N: We were learning about SHAKESPEARE today and METAPHORS so I tried using a metaphor. Try and spot it: it has something to do with Santana. I decided to update quickly because I'm really getting into the story. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I don't own Glee**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

"_That was amazing_," Rachel said in amazement. "I never knew action films could be so interesting_."_

She and Noah were coming out of the cinema after their 2nd date. It was the first movie Rachel had watched that didn't have any songs. Strangely, she loved it.

"It wasn't that good," Noah said. Rachel playfully punched him and they laughed. They were having a great time. "So does this encourage you to watch more action movies?"

"Noah Puckerman, did you just use the word 'encourage' correctly?" Rachel said in mock shock. Noah laughed, running a hand through his mohawk. _She's rubbing off on me, _he thought. "Yes, this does encourage me to see other non-musicals if they are as good as that film."

"I still can't believe that was the first time you watched an action film. What have you been doing all your life?"

"Going to singing lessons," Rachel told him, blushing. Noah liked it when she blushed; it gave her cheeks a bright pink colour.

_Crap, I shouldn't be thinking like this. I'm turning into a fucking pansy! I should be thinking about getting into her pants._

_----------_

Will Schuester was not the kind of man to yell; but when he marched into the locker room he was on a mission to set Coach Tanaka straight.

"Ken, how could you do this!" Will shouted at Coach Tanaka. "I thought we agreed, Thursdays are for Glee Club rehearsals! Yet you rescheduled Football Practice for Thursdays?"

Ken stood there, eyes blazing with anger. "You know why I did this, Will."

Glee Club rehearsals were set on Thursdays. Football on Tuesdays but for some strange reason Tanaka changed the practice for Thursdays too. That was a big problem considering that the lead male vocalist was on the Football team too. He would have to choose and so would the other 3 Glee Club members.

There was a reason behind this though. Ken was extremely jealous. He had the right to be: his fiancée was in love with the head of Glee Club. Now all Ken wanted to do now was bring him down.

The argument got more heated until Will stormed out. Out of rage, Ken punched table then swore loudly when his fist collided with the hard surface. His hand started bleeding heavily so he rushed to the nurse's office to get it bandaged, closing the door to the empty locker room on the way out.

Despite what he thought, the locker room wasn't empty. Behind the lockers hid a couple who were in a make-out session when they were interrupted by the arguing. They had heard the whole thing.

"Crap," Puck cursed under his breath.

Rachel looked at him threw her big brown eyes full of wonder and a slight bit of sadness. "What are you going to do?" she asked out of concern. Unfortunately it wasn't concern for Puck.

"I don't know, Rach."

-------

That Thursday all Glee Club members apart from Mike, Matt, Puck and Finn stood in the choir room, watching the clock.

Coach Tanaka had refused to reschedule the football team practice much to their dismay so all the Gleeks could do is wait and hope for the other boys to show up. The clock struck 3:30pm and they all looked toward the door. They saw no one; heard no footsteps. It seemed no one was coming.

Mr Schue sighed, running his fingers through his hair then smiled brightly when he heard approaching footsteps. Matt and Mike entered, greeted by applause and an embrace from Brittany and Santana. These boys had been playing football since they were 10 years old but they chose Glee over it. Mr Schue was beaming with pride.

Suddenly Puck emerged too. Some Gleeks gasped dramatically. Rachel approached him, astounded but cheerful.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked quietly, almost a whisper.

"Defiantly," he said grinning. They put their arms around each other in a tight embrace and the others watched them, mouths hanging open in surprise. Santana was a boiling kettle, fuming with jealousy. Kurt mouthed 'Oh Em Gee' to Mercedes. The couple broke apart then stared back at the door.

Everyone was thinking the same thing but only Rachel had the guts to say it out loud. "Where's Finn?"

-------

Peer pressure happens in all schools. Peer pressure was the reason one of the boys didn't show for rehearsals. Finn. The football team had got to him so he had to stay with them for his 'reputation'.

Mr Schue seemed to think that they could handle being with out Finn but in truth they were doomed. They were going to be destroyed at Sectionals and were doomed of getting slushie facials by the football team everyday now.

Mercedes, Tina and Kurt (all dressed in anoraks to avoid slushies) marched up to Rachel the next day when she was at her locker. _Why does everybody keep cornering me at my locker? _Rachel thought to herself. "Hello fellow Glee Clubbers," she greeted them politely. "What can I do the honour of assisting you?"

"This is an intervention," Mercedes told her. "About Puck."

"You mean a _Puckvention_," Rachel corrected then realized what she had said. "Why are you having an intervention about Noah?"

"It's for your own good, Rachel," Kurt said, blocking her way of getting out.

"Since when have any of you cared about me?" Rachel snapped at them.

"Puck is a jerk, sweetie," Kurt said fiercely.

"H-h-he threw slushies at people," Tina stuttered.

"He threw slushies at _you_, girl," Mercedes added.

"If you haven't noticed people can change. Noah hasn't thrown slushies at anyone for weeks and he's made it up to me. In addition, I don't see why you have developed a sudden interest in my personal life and me as you were so determined to stay away from me through out the whole of Glee rehearsals. My personal life has nothing to do with you!" Rachel stormed out of the way, trying to get to the end of the hallway away from them when Tina's stutter made her stop.

"W-w-what a-about Finn?" she said. Rachel immediately stopped in her tracks and reversed back to them.

"What _about _Finn?" Rachel luckily had taken acting classes and knew how to pretend to be annoyed. Kurt had taken acting classes, too, and caught her out.

"Don't play dumb sweetie, everyone knows you have feelings for him," Kurt said, in a sickly sweet voice.

"Whatever feelings I had for him are gone," Rachel lied. Kurt took a step forward so they were face-to-face, inches away from each other. They both glared.

"Now listen here," he said quietly; Tina and Mercedes had to come in closer to hear. "We all know you have feelings for Finn, don't try and deny it. And you're doing the same thing to Puck as he did to you. You're leading him on. You're still heartbroken about Finn that you've decided to get yourself a boyfriend. But it the end, it's all going to go down the same way. Someone's gonna get hurt."

Rachel stood there trembling for a second, ingesting the news. It was all very true. She had been leading Noah on. She had to stop it. She had to end it sooner rather than later. She took a deep breath and turned around to find Noah.

Kurt, Mercedes and Tina watched her go. Tina whispered to them so Rachel wouldn't hear. "You d-d-don't really think that Puck's going to g-ge-get hurt, do you?"

"We're talking about Noah Puckerman. Nothing can hurt him."

* * *

**I'm actually quite proud of that chapter. Thanks for the reviews, it really means a lot!**

**Review please!**

**P.S Sorry that Artie isn't in this chapter but I don't think he's the type of guy to meddle in people's lives.**


	8. Chapter 8

**D I R T Y ****L I T T L E ****S E C R E T**

_The rumours are right. Quinn Fabray is pregnant. They all think it's Finn's but only she knows the secret. It's really Noah Puckerman's. But Puck doesn't remember sleeping with Quinn. Will he ever find out the truth of the baby...? _

_Puckleberry x_

* * *

**A/N: A quick update for my readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

Fridays are supposed to be happy days. It was the last day of school and the weekend was coming.

Friday was the day Rachel dumped Puck.

He was sitting on the bleachers watching the football team practice. They always practiced two days a week. If he hadn't stayed with Glee Puck would have been out there with them, feeling the thrill of scoring a touchdown.

Rachel quietly sat on the bleachers next to him. "Do you miss it?" she asked.

"Nope."

They sat in silence watching until Rachel bit the bullet. "I hope you didn't quit the team for me."

"Why?" Puck asked confused.

"Because I don't think this relationship is going to work."

Puck turned to look at Rachel in perplex. _She _was dumping _him? _He put the mask of toughness on, hiding his sadness. "I was going to dump you anyways."

"Then it's a win win, right?" Rachel said, dejected that he was going to do the same to her. She stared back at the practice, eyes on the quarterback. Puck knew he was the reason she had dumped him. Rachel still liked Finn. _Why was it that Finn always gets everything? _he cursed in his mind. He realized he was jealous. _Why? It's the freak Berry! I should be happy to be rid of her._

_It's not like I like her or anything._

He looked over at Rachel and his heart started beating faster.

_Fuck. I like Rachel Berry!_

_-------_

It was thought to be a miracle when Coach Tanaka suddenly changed the schedule back.

Now Thursday would forever by for Glee Club. Matt, Mike and Puck rejoined the team and Finn came back to Glee. They had their (other) lead vocalist back and were in it to win it. Sectionals were going to be a blast.

One morning after regaining her trust in Finn, Rachel and Finn walked together down the hallway to one of their lessons. Puck stood by his locker, watching. A stab of jealousy cut through his heart.

"So I heard you were like... dating Puck," Finn said.

"I wouldn't say dating, much more like courting. But in some way it was true. However we broke up after being together for merely a week," Rachel told Finn. He put on a blank face (which everyone saw very often) and analysed Rachel's words until he understood.

"That's good," he said. Rachel looked at him puzzled. "I mean Puck isn't your type of guy."

"So what is my type of guy?"

"Someone who's... you know, kind and nice and doesn't mind you doing all the talking. Someone who likes too sing too," Finn told her.

"Someone like you?" A small voice escaped from Rachel's voice before she could stop it.

"Ah... y-yeah," Finn choked in surprise.

Rachel's heart skipped. So Finn thought that he was the guy for her. Normally that would have kept her lovesick for the rest of the week but she snapped out of it quickly remembering the most important fact. Finn loved Quinn. They were even having a baby together. _There he goes again! Leading me on! _she thought icily. _Talking about how Noah isn't the right guy for me. He's made it clear in the past he isn't leaving Quinn but yet he wasn't me to stay away from his own best friend! _

"How's the baby, Finn?" Rachel asked in a frigid tone.

"Ah-um Drizzle's okay," Finn answered, baffled by the sudden subject change.

"Drizzle? Very... creative," Rachel commented then quickened her pace so she no longer had to walk with him. _Drizzle is not a creative name. It's down right ridiculous. One of the more reasons to help me get over ignorant Finn._

_----------_

After another after school detention Puck roamed the stingy hallways on his way to his car to drive straight home. He didn't want to be in that hellhole any longer. He walked past the choir room and heard crying.

Normally this wouldn't have bothered Puck. He would have walked straight by or even insulted and mocked whoever was crying. Most times it was _him _who had made them cry in the first place. However, ever since he joined Glee he had become strangely more caring. He entered the room saw the sobbing coming from the small girl sitting at the piano, face buried in her hands.

"Rachel?"

"Huh?" Rachel looked up and realized she wasn't alone in the room. Quickly, she wiped her tears trying to look like she hadn't been sobbing when she had just been caught in the act.

"What's wrong, Rach?" Puck came closer to the piano but Rachel shuffled to the end of her seat. She didn't want comfort. For the first time in her life she felt like she didn't deserve it. "I won't tell anyone." Rachel didn't speak and sat frozen like a statue. "Is it about Finn again?"

Puck moved in closer to Rachel who shuffled over more, nearly falling off the seat. Hastily, Puck sat next to Rachel took her wrist, pulling her closer so they were shoulder to shoulder. "Well if you're not going to talk then at least help me with "Don't stop Believin'". I can't get the notes right."

"You have been getting mixed up the past rehearsals," Rachel's feeble voice said, in a tremble. Puck laughed. Rachel began to play the piano (thank goodness for 6 years of practicing) and said, "Take it from the top, Noah."

----------

There were no more Puck and Rachel alone times for a while.

They passed each other in the hallway and would give a small smile or nod to each other. Occasionally Puck would say "'Sup, Berry?" and Rachel would criticise him on forgetting the lyrics to the songs. Other than that, they hardly ever spoke.

The last time they had a proper conversation was when Puck had caught Rachel crying. In the end he had cheered her up and they had practiced "Don't Stop Believin'" but that was it. Nothing more.

The same went for Finn: Rachel hardly talked to him. Though he had been her first friend she had made in Glee the reason behind that was she was deeply in love with him. He had made no effort in breaking it off with Quinn (at that time before she was pregnant) and this made Rachel see what a simple, senseless boy he was.

This would have left Rachel friendless and lonely like she had spent her whole of freshman year in High School. Except Rachel (believe it or not) started being _nice._

She started off with compliments. She would tell Kurt how well his skin cream was working and Mercedes on how she was excellent at hitting the high notes. Tina and Artie were easier to win over when she offered to Tina with some vocal exercises with her stutter and helped Artie down some stairs. Then she began with conversations on the smallest things that turned into bigger things that turned into Kurt asking her everyday for the latest gossip.

When they asked her to sit at their table she was flabbergasted. Rachel hadn't thought they would take a liking to her so quickly. She then even apologised for her behaviour before and they had accepted it and called it a new start.

Finally Rachel had friends.

* * *

**So I'm guessing many of you are angry with me now. I'm sorry but they had to break up! Puck still needs to grow up and Rachel needs to get over Finn completely. They will get back together soon... **

**Okay more like get together next chapter.**

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**D I R T Y ****L I T T L E ****S E C R E T**

_The rumours are right. Quinn Fabray is pregnant. They all think it's Finn's but only she knows the secret. It's really Noah Puckerman's. But Puck doesn't remember sleeping with Quinn. Will he ever find out the truth of the baby...? _

_Puckleberry x_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

Kurt had desperately tried to change Rachel's wardrobe choice but all the time she had declined his offer. _Stubborn girl, _Kurt thought miserably. The only thing he had been able to do was stop her from wearing knee socks and got rid of all her plaid. _It was a start, at least._

It wasn't just her horrible wardrobe that made the jocks hate her. It was her personality too and she would never change that, no one would.

This was the reason she was slushied for the first time in over _3 months. _

It wasn't one of the Football players, luckily. They knew better than that. It was one of the Hockey players: Dave Karofsky. None other than the guy who had the nerve to slushie the quarterback of the Football team.

He was just expecting to have a little laugh and something to joke about the rest of the day. He was _not_ expecting to get sucker-punched in the kisser.

"What the fuck man??!" he shouted, his hand going to his nose to wipe off the blood. He looked up to see Puck towering over him, blazing with fury. _Crap, he's big, _Dave thought in fear.

"Leave Berry alone," Puck said in a low growl.

Jocks never back down. "Or what Puckerman?!"

"Did you not hear me Karofsky? I told you to leave Berry alone!" Puck shoved Dave into a locker. Dave shoved him right back. Furious, Puck raised his fist to retaliate when a small voice made him stop.

"Don't Noah," said Rachel. Puck turned to see her cowering near the lockers. She was dripping in pink slushie; the ice was melting and soaking into her sweater. She was frozen still; her expression not giving away anything but her eyes said everything. She was humiliated, furious, disgusted and now frightened. Puck wished he could do anything to make that burning in her eyes go away, knowing that it was Karofsky who did this. He could kill him right there for what he had did but that would have scared Rachel and he didn't want to do that. Puck wished she could just trust him.

"Yeah Noah, please don't," Dave said in a high-pitched voice, imitating Rachel. Unexpectedly Karofsky gave Puck a swift kick in the shins. That pulled Puck back into reality. Though Rachel had yearned for him not to, Puck gave damaging punch back at Dave.

A fight broke out between them.

None of the students bothered to stop the fight; they all just backed away, watching. Some got out their camera phones and recorded the whole thing; others texted their friends to tell them of the gossip; others took bets with each other on who was going to win.

Rachel was the only one who stood there petrified, watching in horror. She bit her lip to stop the tears flowing out as she saw Puck get a harmful black eye. _Please, _she begged. _Please stop! _She knew she had to get out of there but couldn't bring herself to move. There was a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach when she realized why she felt what she felt. It wasn't because Puck was her friend. It was because he was _more than a friend. _

She had feelings for Puck. It had taken her that long to realize. What hurt the most was when she found out that Puck had discovered those feelings so long ago. That was why he had been so nice in the choir room; that was why he had given her space when she needed it. That was why he had gotten into a fight with Dave even though he could get expelled for it.

Eventually the fight did get broken up. It had taken 2 teachers to get them off of each other. They were sent to the Principle's office, the teacher's guiding them on the way so they wouldn't fight again. Puck looked back but saw there was no Rachel.

_Shit! _His voice rang in his head. _I've scared her. She won't ever trust me know. She'll never like. But who would anyway? It's me for crying out loud - the guy who slushied all the geeks and threw them in port-a-potties. _

He had been gotten off easy. The whole of next week suspended. And an after school detention that day.

When he got home after that long day he was tired and wanted nothing more than a nice dinner and go to bed (as girlish as that sounded). When he entered his house he smelt a lovely aroma in the air. His mother never had time for cooking and when she did it was immensely over or under cooked. He followed the scent to the kitchen/ dining room to see they had an unexpected guest.

"Rachel??" Noah asked in confusion.

Rachel was sitting at the table, along with his mother (Ms Puckerman) giving him a stern expression and his sister (Sarah) who was staring hungrily at the pot in the middle containing spaghetti.

"Hello Noah," Rachel said sweetly. "Now that you're finally here we can all eat dinner."

Puck just gaped at them with his mouth open.

"Close your mouth Noah, it's rude," the older Puckerman scolded her son. "Now sit. I've had a wonderful time talking to your friend Rachel."

Noah sat at the table and Rachel served the food, blushing. _What is she doing here? _was the question running through Noah's mind, though he was happy.

"I can't believe you've never told me about her," Mrs. Puckerman said, frowning at Noah. "I never knew you had any Jewish friends. Nonetheless a _Jewish girl_." In other words she was frowning because Noah had met a Jewish girl and they weren't even dating. Noah rolled his eyes and looked over at Rachel who was flaunting her Jewish pride by wearing a Star of David necklace. Odd accessory choice, even for Rachel.

Mrs Puckerman babbled on with Rachel about their Jewish heritage as Noah eyed Rachel curiously.

_It's going to be a very awkward dinner._

* * *

**I'm not very sure of this chapter.... it doesn't sound good to me...**

**OMG Nine chapters already? Only like... 6 more to go? Wow.**

**More Puckleberry next chapter. In a few more chapters Puck WILL FIND OUT. **

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**D I R T Y L I T T L E S E C R E T**

_The rumours are right. Quinn Fabray is pregnant. They all think it's Finn's but only she knows the secret. It's really Noah Puckerman's. But Puck doesn't remember sleeping with Quinn. Will he ever find out the truth of the baby...? _

_Puckleberry x_

* * *

**Disclamier: Yeah... I unfortunatly don't own Glee. If I did I would totally replace Quinn.**

* * *

**_Chapter Ten_**

"Thank you for letting me stay for dinner, Ms Puckerman," Rachel said politly, getting up from the dinner table.

"No, thank you for _making _dinner. With all my work I hardly have anytime to cook," Ms Puckerman said, getting up from her seat too. Rachel reaches for the dirty dishes when Ms. P insists that she do the dishes.

"Why don't you too go up to Noah's room to work on that duet you said you have," she told Rachel and Noah. Noah raised an eyebrow at Rachel who gave him a _'Don't you dare talk' _look. Noah shrugged his shoulders and heads upstairs, Rachel following behind.

Noah's still confused why Rachel was there but at least she was happy. He was smiling and all and kept looking over at him discreetly. That's got to mean something, right? _She's not like scared of me or anything. That's an improvement from this morning from the whole slushie incidant._

Once in his room Noah cringed. He didn't know there was going to be company so he hadn't cleared up. The bed covers were untidy, the alarm clock was shattered into pieces (Noah's really cranky in the morning) and on the floor and his clothes were laying on the ground. Girls wouldn't have been impressed or turned on at all. He hadn't worried about girls coming over for a long time because he hadn't bothered to pull girls lately. The only thing on his mind had been Rachel. _And she's in my room now..._

Rachel closed the door behind her when she entered.

"What are you _doing here _Rachel?" The words escaped from Noah's mouth before he could stop it. Rachel frowned at him, upset by his words. "It's not like I don't want you here," he said quickly. "It's just..."

"Why did you do it?" Rachel asked. "Why did you get into a fight with Dave?"

"Becuase...." Noah said scared of being caught. The racked his brain for an answer. "Because he slushied one of my friends."

"Just friends, Noah?" Rachel asked coming closer to him. His heart beat faster like a drum.

Unexpectanly, she quickly pulled him into a passionate kiss. Though at first, Noah was shocked, he quickly got into it and ran his fingers through her long silky brown hair and gave out a soft moan. Rachel moved in closer, her arms around his neck. They carried on like this until they had to break apart for air.

They stood there, only inches apart, staring at eachother until Rachel broke the silence. "Just friends Noah?" she asked again.

"No," he admitted. "Not just friends."

Rachel smiled wildly and hugged him tight.

"What, no kiss this time?" Noah asked, laughing. Rachel laughed.

He looked down at the brown-eyes brunette, gazing into her eyes. "So what does this mean?"

"I guess it means we're dating again," she smiled. "If that's alright with you."

"It's fantastic," he gushed, smiling. Rachel smiled too at his excitment. Noah had missed that smile.

"What's with the necklace?" he asked, eyeing her accessory so she wouldn't catch him staring at her cleavage.

"To get on your mother's good side," she told him. "I changed my clothes 5 times because I wasn't sure what to wear."

"You should've worn your jeans. Like on our first date; you looked hot in them." Rachel blushed then kissed Noah again.

-----------

By the next morning everyone had heard that Puck had beat the shit out of Dave Karofsky. The Hockey players weren't very happy but the football team were proud of Puck. They hated the Hockey players.

The news wouldn't have been so shocking but the thing was that Puck hadn't beaten someone up in _months. _Had he changed back into the same old, jerk/ bully/ heartbreaker like before?

Rachel didn't think so.

Puck and Rachel had hung out together after dinner discussing movies and food and school; not just the normal stuff for small talk. They were getting to know each other better.

One of the things they had decided on was that they weren't going to hide their relationship. Puck had rejected the idea from the start and told her that since he was dating the hottest girl in school (Rachel had turned bright red) he would want to flaunt it in everyone's face.

Puck had taken the whole thing seriously and had even picked Rachel up from school the following morning. He had stayed in his car though, afraid to answer the door.

"Hello Noah," Rachel said brightly, strapping in the seatbelt then kissing Puck lightly on the forehead. "Why didn't you ring the doorbell?"

"Parent's aren't really into the mohawk," he had answered, embarressed.

"Not my dads. They would have thought you were rock and roll, yet so sweet for picking me up. I can't believe you remembered my car needed new tires."

"So you're just dating me for my pretty face?" Puck joked. Rachel's heart fluttered everytime he said the word 'dating'. It was like he was telling her he had created world peace.

When they entered the school all eyes were on Puck. They had heard the news. They stared at him, slightly frightened, but when he draped an arm around Rachel's waist every student looked like they could have fainted. It was their first time hearing of a Puck/Rachel relationship as before, only some of the Glee kids knew.

Santana was the most shocked. Her eyes looked as if they could have popped out of their sockets. Rachel smiled smugly at her.

Quinn saw and blinked several times, as if she couldn't believe it. This was her real father of her baby with another girl. But then Rachel smiled at her - not the same smile to Santana but more warmly - and Quinn smiled back at them. Rachel was ahppy and it seemed she no longer wanted to have Finn. Quinn realized this when she saw Finn and Rachel hardly talked to eachother and kept their distance. What really won Quinn over was once when Rachel had baked her cookies especially because she was craving them. They were like friends from then on.

Matt, Mike and Brittany were okay. They were surprised, yes, but then Puck smiled at them. That was odd, mostly because Puck never smiled.

The rest of the Glee Club were the same. Completly shocked. Kurt was just frowning at Rachel who gave him an apoligetic look.

Finn was different. He was frozen in shock. Rachel walked straight by without so much as a glance at him. Why should she look at him and smile, anyway? Finn had been the one to confuse all of her feelings. It it hadn't been for Finn Rachel would have been with Puck way before. Puck looked at Finn though. It was much more than a look, it was a glare. He blamed Finn too; it was Finn that made Rachel break up with him that Friday long ago.

But Finn wasn't going to stop them now. No one was. They were finally together.

----------

"It's one thing to have two interventions in one year. It's another thing to have it about the same subject," Kurt told Rachel as he slid by her side. Mercedes creapt on the other side of Rachel and Tina trailed behind as they walked down the hallway.

"I would appreciate it if you left the subject alone," Rachel said, annoyed. "I told you before-"

"You said it was none of out business before. But now we're friends it is our business," Kurt reminded her. Rachel sighed; she wasn't going to be able to get rid of them.

"What were you thinking Rach? _Puck_?" Mercedes asked. "He's bad news Rachel!"

"He's changed. He hasn't beaten up anyone since-"

"Yesterday?" Kurt sniped at her.

"He only did that for me. Dave slushied me," Rachel said. Kurt and Mercedes raised an eyebrow (Tina stood speechless behind) at eachother in confusion. "So I'm guessing you didn't hear that part? Let me guess, you heard that Noah just punched Dave out of nowhere?"

Mercedes and Kurt cringed slightly, they had actually believed what they had heard. "Why are you wearing that?" Kurt suddenly blurted out. "I've been wanting to change your wardrobe for months and he just snaps his fingers and you wear jeans?"

It did seem Kurt had a point. Rachel was wearing black jeans, a white blouse and black heels. "I wore jeans because Noah says I look good in jeans," Rachel explained.

"That may be true but-"

"Please just stop it," Rachel said frustrated. "I like him and he likes me. Can we just leave it at that?"

Mercedes and Kurt looked at eachother, curious. Like on que Puck caught up with Rachel. Kurt immediantly shut up.

"Hey Rach. Walk together to Maths?" he asked, pulling Rachel closer to him.

"Since when did you go to Maths?" Mercedes asked astounded.

"Don't you take naps right about now?" Kurt added.

Puck shrugged. "Rach said I needed to get my academic whatever straight and I should do that by going to all my lessons."

Rachel's eyes widened in awe. "You're actually missing your beauty sleep for me?"

Puck rolled his eyes, put his arm around Rachel and they walked off together.

"Man, that boy is whipped," Mercedes said when they were gone.

"T-t-t-totally," Tina spoke for once.

* * *

**Longest chapter yet! Can you believe it?? **

**So Puck and Rachel are finally together for real...**

**Review please! (5 more review and I'll update faster....)**


	11. Chapter 11

**D I R T Y L I T T L E S E C R E T**

_The rumours are right. Quinn Fabray is pregnant. They all think it's Finn's but only she knows the secret. It's really Noah Puckerman's. But Puck doesn't remember sleeping with Quinn. Will he ever find out the truth of the baby...? _

_Puckleberry x_

* * *

**A/N: You wanted it you got it. Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: If only, if only... I don't own Glee**

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven**_

It was time. They all had been waiting for it.

_Today is day we go to Sectionals, _Rachel thought, full of nerves, as she sat next to Puck on the bus.

The whole of Glee Club were going to ride together to Sectionals, including Ms Pillsbury. She had postpone her secret wedding to supervise the Glee Club as the head of Glee Club, Mr Schue, wasn't allowed to join. It was a complicated story involving mattresses and advertisements.

Everyone was hyped. They were nearly at the Sectionals. They had met the other two Glee Clubs they were up against and Rachel was sure they were going to beat them. She told the others that too, and they thought that if Rachel - the best singer in the group - thought they could win then it was possible.

Rachel squeezed Puck's hand nervously and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. They had gotten very close in the time being and no one was no longer whispering about them. Even Glee Club had grown used to the couple and didn't find it odd at all (though Santana was still an evil bitch to Rachel sometimes).

They thought it was their lucky day when they were told they were going to perform last.

"Last and first are the best," Kurt had assured them. "If we're last we're fresh on the judges minds."

It was actually a set up. The two other groups were singing _their songs that the songs they had chosen._

"Someone leaked the set list!" Rachel panicked, pacing up and down the lobby. All eyes went straight to Santana.

"Don't look at me. I may be a cheerleader but I wouldn't do that!" Santana huffed, angrily.

"I think I did," Brittany said, slightly confused and embarrassed. "I didn't know why Coach Sylvester wanted it."

They all sighed. The set list was out. If they performed their original songs it would seem like they copied. The needed a new set of songs.

"What we need is not to panic. We just have to come up with a different set-list," Rachel turned to Mercedes. "Mercedes, do you have any other ballad's to sing?"

"They're not as good as the one before," Mercedes shook her head sadly. This was supposed to be her time in the spotlight for once but it was now ruined. "I think you should perform a ballad instead."

"But-"

"That was the best ballad I could come up with. But you're the better singer, you can pull off anything. No buts, Rachel."

Rachel obeyed and nodded. "Now two group songs."

"Somebody To Love," Kurt piped up.

"Just one more," Rachel said going into deep thought. Everyone else racked his or her brains for a song.

"I have an idea," said a small voice.

They all turned to the direction of the voice. It had come from the ginger-haired supervisor, Ms Pillsbury.

"I know I'm not a teacher but I an fairly good at singing and I know a few songs. And I wouldn't interject unless it was the only option," the guidance counsellor said. They all exchanged glances and agreed.

After all, it was their only option left.

--------------

They had won. They won Sectionals!

They were overjoyed and filled with pride with themselves. After arranging a whole new set-list and improvising dance steps they had actually won. All thanks to Ms Pillsbury. They all cheered and clapped on the bus and there was a celebration party at Santana's that they all went to (it was a party after all).

Unfortunately, the next day was school again. They went to their usual lessons but after school it was Glee Club rehearsals. Mr Schue hadn't known the news.

The broke it to him when they presented the massive first place trophy, nearly as tall as Finn. He was ecstatic.

"Regionals here we come!" he said and the others clapped too.

As a reward for their hard work they didn't need to practice anything. Everyone just hung around, talking and joking.

"Did you hear about Coach Sylvester?" Kurt whispered to Mercedes. "Principle Figgins found out she leaked the set-list and now she's _suspended."_

_"_Fine by me, that bitch deserves it," Mercedes cussed.

"Does this mean we're getting a new coach?" Brittany asked, eavesdropping.

"'Till Coach Sylvester comes back," Mercedes told her. Brittany grinned at the news.

Rachel came rushing up to them. "Guess what! I was discussing some new songs with Mr Schue-"

"Same old Rachel," Kurt muttered. Rachel shot him a dark look.

"Well, anyway," Rachel continued, obviously excited by her news as she spoke in a rush. "I noticed he wasn't wearing his wedding ring!"

"Poor Mr Schue, getting divorced," Mercedes shook her head sadly.

"I'm guessing this was why he slept on one of the mattresses left in the choir room," Kurt pointed out.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, but we have to keep it a secret, otherwise Mr Schue would have told us."

"If he didn't want to tell us then why isn't he wearing his ring?"

"To get a certain damsel in distress' attention that he is finally single?" Kurt told them with an alluring look. Mercedes and Rachel pulled a confused face. "Ms Pillsbury, you idiots!"

"But I thought she was leaving to work in another school?" Mercedes asked.

"Maybe they need to keep their distance," Rachel shrugged.

"If you like it then you should've put a ring on it," Kurt said frowning. Mercedes laughed.

--------------

Quinn went up to talk to Mr Schue after Glee Club. She waited for the others to leave first then told Finn to go and wait in the car.

"Mr Schue?" she said, approaching him. Mr Schue looked up from the paper he was reading containing possible songs to sing for Regionals (given to him by Rachel). "I just want to say I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry about it Quinn," Mr Schue shook his head at her.

"But it's my fault that you and Mrs Schuester..."

Mr Schue cringed a little. "To be honest with you Quinn, our marriage was going to hit rock bottom anyway. And as for the baby.... you're only 16 and in a lot of stress. You didn't know what you were going to do. Terri, on the other hand, is over 10 years older than you. She should have known better."

"I'm just so sorry," Quinn blubbered then burst into tears. Mr Schue comforted the pregnant student.

"If you really don't want to keep the baby then try adoption. There are a lot of better couples out there who really wish they had a child."

Quinn nodded tearfully and wiped away her tears.

* * *

**This chapter was just here to give a little info on Quinn and the baby. Also to tell you how far I've written up to - now past Sectionals!**

**So in the next chapters do you want me fit in a little MrSchue/MsPillsbury info. Just telling you that they're in a relationship?**

**If so then tell me!**

**Review Please! (next chapter up tomorrow?)**


	12. Chapter 12

**D I R T Y L I T T L E S E C R E T**

_The rumours are right. Quinn Fabray is pregnant. They all think it's Finn's but only she knows the secret. It's really Noah Puckerman's. But Puck doesn't remember sleeping with Quinn. Will he ever find out the truth of the baby...? _

_Puckleberry x_

* * *

**A/N: If you were looking for Puckleberry in this chapter... there is none. Sorry but this chapter had to come sooner or later: Quinn's baby's birth. Very Short.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Rachel would be played by Kristen Stewert. But I don't. Oh well.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve**_

The whole of Glee Club sat anxiously in the hospital.

Quinn was currently in labour. Only 7 months. She wasn't expecting it to be so soon. She was definatly expecting the pain to be excrusiating.

She had fainted right in the middle of Glee Club when they had been doing a dance number. Finn and Rachel, being closest, had immediantly caught her. Then was when they realized the wet and sticky floor beneath them. Quinn's water had broken.

They had helped Quinn into Finn's car so he could drive her to the hospital. Quinn was already wincing in pain; Finn was panicking about being a father so soon. The Glee Club just had to go with them to make sure they were okay.

They each took their cars to the hospital and now sat in the waiting room to hear the news. They were all scared. The girl was so young. Would the baby make it? And what if she didn't? Quinn, Finn and the chosen adoptive parents wold be devistated.

Quinn had followed Mr Schue's advice and had found the perfect parents for her child. Finn had been upset by the idea of giving the child away. Now they had actually put the plan in progress it had turned into a reality and he was even more saddened. He had grown close to the fetus and now it would be gone before she had even got to know him.

When it had reached 2 hours Santana had ditched. She had told them that she had better things to do than "wait for preggars to drop her load". Everyone else had glared at her but she sauntered off without another word.

"Oops," Brittany said once Santana was gone. "She was my ride."

The others smiled, glad someone had broken the silence, until they remembered why they were here in the first place.

Mr Schuester came in carrying 4 cups of coffee. He offered it to anyone the Glee Club. Rachel, Brittany and Kurt took and, giving their thanks to the teacher. Mr Schue took the last one. They all sipped their drinks in silence, wondering what was going behind the closed doors of the maturnity ward.

------------

At 8:25pm, after 4 short (in general it was short, for Quinn it was the longest 4 hours ever) hours of labour Quinn had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. The adoptive parents named her Mary.

The Glee kids awed at the little girl through the glass window.

"She's precious," Kurt said in admiration.

"She's so adorable," Rachel cooed.

"She? I thought the baby was a he?" Brittany said confounded.

"You're looking at the wrong baby, Brittany," Mercedes told her.

"Oh." Puck rolled his eyes at her.

They all continued to stare lovingly at the baby Fabray-Hudson.

"Hey guys," said a voice. The students turned around to see the father of the baby, Finn, standing there with a heartbroken face.

"What's wrong man?" Matt asked.

"Is the baby okay?" Kurt asked, anxious.

"Yeah, she's fine. The doc says they need to keep her in the hospital for like a week to run tests 'cos she's so young." Finn sighed. "Quinn can leave tomorrow morning. Then when the baby is checked she goes straight to...." _The new parents._

Matt and Mike patted Finn on the back and let him know that they were there for him. Puck stood stand-off-ish next to Rachel, awkwardly. Over the weeks he and Finn had grown apart. It was mostly due to the fact that Puck was dating Rachel now and Finn and Rachel had once had a conection. Though Rachel had told her boyfriend time and again he Finn wasn't a problem and that she wanted to stay with Puck, he could never be too sure. The way Finn looked at Rachel sometimes when no one was looking... it was like he was staring at the other girl he wished he still had.

"You can go see Quinn if you like," Finn told the students. "4 at a time. But she's pretty upset though."

Upset was an understatement. When they went to see her Quinn was screaming at one of the doctors, demanding that she be able to leave, with tears flowing out of her puffy red eyes.

* * *

**Like I said, no Puckleberry. I will make it up to you by updating tomorrow with a whole lot of Puckleberry. **

**But I would really appreciate some reviews and advice on what to do next!**


	13. Chapter 13

**D I R T Y****L I T T L E****S E C R E T**

_The rumours are right. Quinn Fabray is pregnant. They all think it's Finn's but only she knows the secret. It's really Noah Puckerman's. But Puck doesn't remember sleeping with Quinn. Will he ever find out the truth of the baby...? _

_Puckleberry x _

* * *

**A/N: You wanted Puckleberry? You got it. A full dose of Puck/Rachel. I think I might have gone a little OOC (out of character)**

**Disclaimer:.... blah blah blah... I don't own Glee... you get it**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Puck was enthusiastic all week. On Saturday it was going to be his 17th birthday.

Every year for his birthday he would through a big birthday party at his house. All the girls would be all over him. This year it was going to be different: for one, he had Rachel and she was enough for him. He wouldn't leave her for anyone. Another thing, he wasn't throwing a party.

It seemed wrong somehow, throwing a party considering Quinn. She had been heartbroken and hurting all the first week after she finally left the hospital. She had insisted to not see her own child, as she "was feeling sleepy". In truth, it was because she knew that when she laid eyes on the hazel-eyes baby she would regret the decision on letting her go to the adoptive parents; but she knew that she would not be able to care for a child so she had simply pushed the baby away, out of her mind.

She spent the first week in Finn's room (hers too as she now lives with Finn) crying. She had told them it was because of the pain the doctor said she would go through since she had given birth so quickly at a young age but everyone knew that was a complete lie. It was after 2 weeks locked inside her room did she finally come out and go to school once again. She refused to take pity from anyone and never talked about her baby.

Rachel had caught on that Puck was not going to have a birthday party but she felt that he deserved it. She came up with a plan: a surprise birthday party. Fist she decided to run the idea by Quinn, to see if she was up for a party.

"A surprise birthday party?" Quinn asked, her perfectly plucked eyebrow raised. "Sounds a little kiddish but I'm in."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Finn whispered to her. He was always by Quinn's side now, never letting her out of his sight. He even waited outside the girl's room when she went to the bathroom.

"I do want to go," Quinn hissed at Finn. Having your boyfriend attached to your hip got annoying.

"But there will be lots of people. And it's gonna be loud," Finn urged her not to go. "And lots of booze-"

"Perfect. I haven't drank anything for 7 months!" Quinn lightly laughed and Rachel smiled. It was good to see Quinn laugh again. Also, she had just mentioned the baby (in some way) and hadn't flinched. She as improving that was for sure. "If you want to help me, then go buy a present for Puck. You can't go to a birthday party empty handed. Rachel and I are going to go discuss the planning."

Quinn and Rachel walked away, arm in arm. Rachel explained the party with much animation and Quinn nodded.

Finn watched as his girlfriend walked happily.

----------

"SURPRISE!" the living room as Puck and Rachel entered his house. The room was jam-packed with lots of students from their school, including the entire Glee Club and Football team.

Puck's face broke into an ear-splitting grin. When he had told Rachel and the others that he wouldn't be throwing a party he didn't think he would throw one for him. He was actually.... surprised. He looked over to Rachel who was smiling fondly at him. He knew it was her idea He reached over and kissed her on the lips as a big thank-you.

"Let's keep it PG-13 for at least an hour?" Kurt said when they broke apart.

"You actually threw me a surprise birthday party?" Puck said, still astounded. "I haven't had one of these before."

"Then it's good you had one before it was too late," piped up a familiar girl's voice. It was Quinn.

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't want to invite me?" Quinn asked in mock sadness.

"Just wasn't expecting you. But the more the better."

The party got started. Matt put some music on and cranked the volume up so it roared through the whole house. Everyone was having fun. Around 11:30pm most of the Gleeks had to leave due curfews. Rachel stayed though, the organiser of the party.

Puck cornered Rachel in the Kitchen while she was getting more paper cups; he pinned her against the wall and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked, confused but happy, when they broke apart.

"Just thanks for throwing me this awesome party."

"Wow. And I haven't even given you your present yet."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Present?

Rachel laughed. "You didn't think this-" waving her hands to the rest of the party in the living room or in the garden "-was your present. No, I have something even more special." She reached into her jeans pocket (she began to wear jeans more often now) and produced 2 pieces of paper. "Tickets."

"To a musical," Puck groaned.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I thought we could do something you like. These are tickets to a baseball game; the Red Sox are playing."

Puck's face split into a grin. "You did that for me? Awesome! I love you!"

The last three words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. Rachel's mouth fell open in disbelief._ Did he just say...? _She blinked several times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Nope. Not a dream. She looked back at Puck was avoiding her gaze.

"W-what did you say?"

_Noah Puckerman isn't scared of anything, _Puck told himself. "I said I love you."

Silence. Puck had actually silenced Rachel Berry, the girl who was said not to be able to shut up. Puck looked away to fight back tears. It seemed that Rachel didn't feel the same way. It felt like his heart had shattered into a million pieces.

"...I love you too," she finally said. And like that Noah's heart was beating again.

He kissed her then. A long passionate kiss. All that seemed to matter in the world was just being with each other. They wouldn't have noticed if the room caught fire at that moment.

Someone cleared their thought that made them break apart. It was Finn.

"We're uh, out of cups," he said awkwardly.

"I'll handle that," Rachel said without even blushing. Finn no longer had a hold on her. She was in love with Puck.

**

* * *

**

*Evil laughter* Now we have brought them closer together it is time to break them apart… mwahahahaha!

**Seriously though. The relationship has just reached the peek (whatever that means) and now it is time for it to end.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Everyone finds out about the real father of the baby.**

**Review please! **_**How do you think the Gleeks will take it?**_


	14. Chapter 14

**D I R T Y**** L I T T L E ****S E C R E T**

_The rumours are right. Quinn Fabray is pregnant. They all think it's Finn's but only she knows the secret. It's really Noah Puckerman's. But Puck doesn't remember sleeping with Quinn. Will he ever find out the truth of the baby...? _

_Puckleberry x _

* * *

**A/N: I so totally messed up on this chapter. I'm not good at dramatic moments :( ask anyone. Sorry I dissapointed!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee then the rest of the episodes from Season One would not be on air on the 19th of April (for us in the UK) but EARLIER! (Lucky ppl in the USA get to eatch it on the 12th/13th).**

* * *

The phone call came at the end of 3rd lesson.

Quinn and Finn walked hand in hand out of their boring English lesson when both their cell phones began to ring simultaneously. Finn didn't bother to answer his, he now gave Quinn his full attention 24/7. Quinn, however, answered hers hoping it was some new juicy gossip to give the students something else to gossip about other than her.

It was actually from the adoptive parents they had given their child away to, Bob and Lisa. It was an emergency. They had to get to the hospital right away.

"Of course," Quinn muttered into her phone then snapped it shut. She looked up at Finn who had that same confused look on his face. "Something is wrong with the baby."

--------

The teenage couple watched their little baby girl squirm in the crib. _She's so tiny, _Quinn thought in remorse. The baby was attached to a breathing machine.

"What's that thing for?" Finn had asked stupidly. Quinn didn't have the time to roll her eyes. She just ignored him.

Their baby girl (named Lily) was in trouble. As she had been born so young there had of course been complications. When she had been taken home the other month they had thought all the commotion was over. It wasn't. She had begun to cry more often than usual. Then came the wheezing and deep breathes.

"What can we do?" Quinn asked, tearful.

"We would like to run a blood test if possible," the doctor told them. "It's just precautionary. We would like to check that this isn't genetic."

Quinn and Finn nod feebly.

A blood test didn't hurt. It was a quick and simple procedure. The reason behind this particular blood test, however, was painful and terrifying. After they waited again. Finn watched the clock tick.; the seconds seemed to keep getting slower every minute.

"Umm," the doctor finally came back with his findings. "My results seem un-accurate. It says here that Finn and Lily's blood test don't match."

"Huh?" Finn asked confused. _Is there something wrong with my blood?_ he wondered.

Quinn inhaled a sharp breath. _NO! _she thought in despair. _Don't say it! Please! _

"Basically from my results it says that Finn isn't Lily's biological father."

-------

They glee kids sat on the benches of the choir room waiting for Quinn and Finn. They weren't sure they were going to make it but they had to wait. They needed to know if the baby was going to be okay. For two students to suddenly be allowed to ditch school would obviously mean that this was bad.

Suddenly Finn came stomping in.

"Finn! Is everything alright?" Mr Schue asks. The favourite teacher had been waiting too; he didn't care about rehearsals that day, just that the kids were okay.

Finn didn't replay he looked over the faces of the anxious students until he landed on Puck. Without warning Finn sucker-punched him so hard he went flying off his chair.

"Finn!" Rachel screamed angrily as she helped her boyfriend up. Luckily he wasn't really injured, only his nose was bleeding slightly. "I know you may be hurting but why did you have to take it out on Noah!?"

"It's not my baby!" Finn screamed back.

Their jaws hit the ground in shock. _It's not Finn's? Then whose is it? _Everyone wondered. They looked away from the glaring Finn to Quinn. She stood at the doorway, her eyes puffy red from crying. She looked away from their prying eyes guiltily.

"I cared for that unborn baby for seven months only to find out it's not mine!" Finn bellowed fiercely. The tension in the room was so palpable it could have been cut with a penknife. Puck stared up at Finn in bewilderment. "It's yours!"

It was like a scene out of a mystery movie - they all gasped when they had find out who the murderer was. In this case, however, it was really the true father of the baby. Puck looked at Finn in shock then to Quinn. She nodded tearfully before starting to sob furiously. Rachel stared up at Finn in horror. His face was frozen in fury.

"I'm done with you!" he screamed for the last time before raging out of the room. His voice echoed through the room as they watched him leave in shock.

_"It's yours!" _the words were burned into Puck's brain. _I'm a dad! And I didn't even know it was mine! I didn't even know I had slept with Quinn! _He looked over at Quinn who was sobbing quietly into Mercedes shoulder now while the girls comforted her. It did seem like the 'old him' to get drunk and sleep with a girl and not remember who. _Quinn must've snuck out of my room._

Without a word Rachel suddenly stormed out of the room too. Puck's thoughts finally came crashing down when he saw the girl he loved leave. He wanted only to be with Rachel now, away from the cautious and perplexed eyes of the Glee Club. Quickly, he left too.

He looked down the hallway, searching for Rachel. Much to his despair Rachel was nowhere to be seen. He raced down the hallway, hoping to catch her in the parking lot.

She was walking hurriedly to her car. _Noah's slept with Quinn. He's slept with Quinn! _She walked even faster, fighting back tears. It seemed Quinn always got what she wanted. First she had Finn and once Rachel had gotten over him it turned out Quinn had had Noah too. _I can't believe I was nice to her! We were friends for so long and she kept this a secret! She's not even a 'friend'._

"Rachel, wait!" This made her walk even faster. "Please Rachel!" Puck caught up to her. It was easy keeping pace with her short steps. "Tell me what I can do to make it up to you!"

"You can build a time-machine and go back so you don't sleep with Quinn!" Rachel screamed at him, furious.

"But I didn't know I'd slept with her!"

"And that makes it so much better," she shouted icily.

"I must have been drunk!" Puck grabs Rachel wrist to stop her. "Look I'm sorry, yeah, but I didn't know. I would never sleep with my best friend's girlfriend on purpose. I can't change anything now though. Please..." He loosens his grip on her wrist. He didn't want to hurt her.

Rachel shook him free and ran all the way to her car, never looking back. He didn't follow though, he knew it was no use.

When she finally got to her car she slammed the door shut. Her hands trembled as she held the steering wheel and the tears began to flow down her face.

* * *

**What happens next? Hmmm... **

**well... time for Regionals soon! ****we need an event to spice things up right? **

**Review please, and thank you so much for favouriting my story and adding it to your alerts, it means a lot!**


	15. Chapter 15

**D I R T Y L I T T L E S E C R E T  
**

_The rumours are right. Quinn Fabray is pregnant. They all think it's Finn's but only she knows the secret. It's really Noah Puckerman's. But Puck doesn't remember sleeping with Quinn. Will he ever find out the truth of the baby...?_

_Puckleberry x_

* * *

**A/N: Thought it was time for an update!**

**Disclaimer: Argh.... I want to watch Glee episode 14! You think I'd wait this long to watch it if I owned Glee? Nope... sigh....**

* * *

She didn't stop crying when she got home. She couldn't stop the salty tears from flowing down her face. Luckily her dads were away at a conferance so they didn't see their daughter like this.

She was all alone in her empty house. On the days her dads were away she would call Noah over to keep her company. Most of the time was spent making-out. Though they had been alone it never went that far. Noah would always pull away because he cared for her. But sometimes Rachel wished it would go further.

The rest of her night was spent watching her favourite musicals like Grease. Eventually she went back up to her room and cried herself to sleep.

She had the worst nightmare. It was odd and abstract. Quinn was there, in the hosptal again, sitting up on the bed with a baby in her arms. She smiled over it and warched as the baby girl stared up at the mother. Puck stood next to Quinn, crooning over the baby. Suddenly Finn was there too, on the other side of Quinn. He too smiled down at the baby. Both then leaned in a pecked Quinn on the cheek.

-------------

Rachel didn't come go to school the next day. Miss 'Perfect-Attendance' wasn't in.

Puck had driven to her house that morning like a stalker. But he just had to see Rachel.

He sat outside the familiar white brick house and waited for any sign that Rachel was coming out. Unluckily, that didn't happen. All the curtains were drawn and the house was quiet. Ouck knew Rachel's dads weren't home, they were away, so it was okay for her to miss school.

After waiting for nearly an hour he knew she wouldn't be going to school. She wouldn't want to talk to him or Finn or anyone right now.

He drove back to school, very late. His mother had forced him to go.

Puck had really told his mom everything about the baby last night. He told her did not remember sleeping with Quinn and she never even told him. And anyway, the baby was already adopted so he couldn't do anything about it.

It would be a lie to say his mom wasn't dissapointed with him. But she did realize it wasn't entirely her son's fault. Quinn knew the real father of her baby and never told anyone.

Quinn didn't come into school either. _Who could blame her? The whole school knows by now that she's been lying, _Puck thought. Those thoughts dissapeared in a flash when he saw the gold star sticker Rachl had placed on the glove compartment weeks ago. It was to remind him of her.

_This is all Quinn's fault! _Puck cursed. He parked in the school parking lot and got out.

He turned around and headed to the school front enterance. He noticed that all eyes were on him.

The same thing happened to Finn. Everyone was watching him. He had also come to school because of his mother.. Once she had found out the baby wasn't really his, she consoled him. Mrs Hidson also persuaded him to go to school the next day to show he doesn't care what people think. That was easier said then done.

It was like all the students were waiting for Finn to burst out crying. He almost did so. He realized Quinn wasn't in, which was good. Just saying her name got a lump in his throat. Quinn had once lived with him, as her parents had kicked her out for being pregnant. After the baby was born, however, she was able to go back home. She had threatened to call Child Protection as she was still underage. They had had to let their daughter come back home. But she was isloated. They never talked to her.

Quinn was, at that moment, curled up in bed crying. Now everyone knew her secret. And by the look on Finn's face he wouldn't be able to forgive her. It was only Finn she cared about, not Puck. In her mind Finn had always been the real father of the baby.

----------

Tina, Mercedes, Artie and Kurt sat in the lunch hall, gossiping about the BabbyDaddy scandel.

"So how's Puck taking it?" Artie asked.

"He seems.... calm," said Tina. She had finally come clean about her fake stutter.

"Calm? Did you see the look on his face? His eyes looked like they were on fire!" Kurt disbuted.

"No, I thought that was because of Rachel," Mercedes frowned. "She's not here today."

"Do you think they broke up?"

"They've been dating for over 3 months, they can't break up in just 5 minutes!" Tina protested.

"What about Finn and Quinn?" Artie asked.

"Definatly broken up. They were about to hit rock bottom anyway," Mercedes commented.

"Should we worrying about them or should we be worrying about Glee?" Their eyes widened in shock. With all the commotion with the scandel they had forgotten that Regionals were around the corner. Not just around the corner, they were just about to meet up with eachother. Regionals was next. Monday.

"Will Rachel be back?" Mercedes asked exasperated.

"Let's hope so or we're doomed!" Kurt said in shock.

"But can't Quinn do the lead?"

"That's if she comes back. But I doubt Finn would want to sing with her," Mercedes sighed. "Either way we're done for...." They all looked grim. "Unless..."

Kurt grinned. "You have an idea, don't you?"

"We go by her house after school and try and talk some sense into her!"

-------

"Hey Rach!" They shouted as they got out of Mercedes car (not a Mercedes by the way). They had rushed over to Rachel's house as soon as the last bell had gone.

"What are you doing here?" she asked agitated. She walked out of her front door and closer to her friends. "I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"Please Rachel, we came by to make sure you were okay," Kurt told her. "You missed school."

"I wasn't feeling well," Rachel snapped. "Now if you would please leave."

Artie obsered there were two cars in the driveway. "What did you tell your dads?"

"I told them the truth. I wasn;t feeling well so I stayed home."

"Honey, we all know the truth, you don't need to hide it," Mercedes said sympathetically.

"Look, I don't care what you know," Racel's words became frozen with ice. "I'm not hiding anything. I told you why I didn't come in to school today. I also told you I don't want to talk to anyone right now so please leave!"

"We'll leave Rachel, but we'll be back tomorrow," Mercedes notified her.

"I would rather you didn't, I will not be home tomorrow."

"Why?"

"My dads have recommended I check into a spa to get better," she informed them.

"For how long?" Tina asked is dismay.

"As long as it takes to get better."

"But you need to come to school Monday!" they protested.

"So that's what this is all about," Rachel exclaimed outraged. "You are just worried about Reginals! I've never had friends before but I know they're supposed to care for each other!"

She stormed off to her car. Her bags were already packed and in her trunk. She got into her small convertable, slamming the door, and drove off.

The others tried to stop her but it was no use. She was already gone.

They were going to lose.

* * *

**Review please! Complaints or whatever....**


	16. Chapter 16

**D I R T Y L I T T L E S E C R E T**

_The rumours are right. Quinn Fabray is pregnant. They all think it's Finn's but only she knows the secret. It's really Noah Puckerman's. But Puck doesn't remember sleeping with Quinn. Will he ever find out the truth of the baby...? _

_Puckleberry x

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

The day had come. Regionals.

They all got onto the bus silently, mourning already. There was no sign of Rachel.

Their lead girl was gone. It seemed she was still at the spa. Quinn (who was back at school) was now forced to be the lead.

Finn at first had bitterly refused to be within 4 feet of the girl who had betrayed him. He had cursed and cussed and protested so much but Mr Schue wouldn't budge.

"The Glee Club has been with you from thick and thin. You need to be here for them," the teacher had reminded him.

Finn had a lot of responsibilities on his hands and he had to take it.

It was very awkward to have a conversation whilst on the bus. Finn sat right at the front away from Quinn and Puck. He no longer talked to them. Puck sat further down and Quinn at the back.

Quinn and Puck had talked over the weekend, only briefly. He had only asked if the baby was okay. It didn't even feel like it was even his baby since he never bonded with her or anything. Just a stranger baby.

When they got there they were still silent. Even with Quinn as their lead now they were going to lose.

"Last again," Artie read. "Do you think it's a scam?"

"Don't worry guys," Mr Schue assured them. "No one has gotten their hands on the set list except you guys."

"That includes Rachel," Santana told them. "And she's not here today. Isn't that a little suspicious?"

"You would think Rachel would leak the set list?" Puck said in disgust. "She's put in more effort than you!"

"She's the one who made us who we are!" Kurt added.

"I'm just saying, we're last and she's not here…"

"So you're actually accusing me of leaking the set list?" a familiar melodic voice said.

"Rachel! You came!" Mr Schuester said in surprise, eyes gleaming.

"Of course Mr Schue," she said nonchalantly.

"How did you get here?" Kurt asked in shock.

"I drove of course," Rachel said icily. Her kindness only went to those who deserved it. On that list were: Finn, Matt, Mike, Brittany and Mr Schue.

Hope was back, yes, but it wasn't the same Rachel. She didn't smile much, hardly talked and looked emotionless. She didn't even look them in the eye.

Puck stared at her sadly. She would so much as glance at him. He remembered the time when she did this to Finn. Now it was different.

He watched her as they all went to sit and watch the other groups perform. She had on a blank expression. This wasn't the Rachel he knew. She was lively and ecstatic. She would have been smiling right now, as they had made it this far already. The last time he saw her smile was three days ago.

When she finally did smile, it wasn't at Puck. Finn said something to her that made her smile and nod at him. It made Puck want to rip Finn to shreds.

Finn and Rachel sat at the end of the row next to Mr Schue, away from Quinn and Puck.

Quinn looked at them heartbroken. She fought back her tears.

Puck fought back the urge to rip Finn's head off. That was his girlfriend!

_Is she still my girlfriend? _He wondered. _When we last talked in the parking lot… that wasn't a break up, was it? It was just a fight. She just needs space._

He had given her space. The last time he had seen her was on Thursday. But he would be lying if he said he didn't want to see her.

It had gotten so bad that Friday after school he had taken the long way home so he got an excuse to drive past Rachel's house. It was then he realized she wasn't home because her car was gone. He would have asked her dads when she was coming back but he was unsure what Rachel had told them. If she had told them the truth then he was dead.

So this was the first time Puck had seen her in three days and she wasn't speaking to him. Or looking at him. He sighed and slouched further into his seat to watch the performances.

No one had leaked the set list. That was for sure.

Another thing New Directions were sure of was that they were going to win.

When the other Glee groups had performed New Directions made their way backstage.

They all stood backstage waiting for the curtain so they could start their performance. Everything relied on this performance.

It was the way to Nationals.

The tension in the room was so palpable, everyone could sense it.

They had done their performances and it went very well, now it was time for the judges to vote.

The judges were inside discussing in the office. Little did they know New Directions were outside eavesdropping?

"That's it," Rachel said annoyed. "It's a little known fact that eavesdroppers never like what they hear. And I'd prefer to be surprised when the judges announce we win."

She walked away from them. Puck stared after her in longing. She had made sure to keep a full 5 feet away from him and never looked at him once.

"Um, guys, I'm going to go too," Finn told them. He followed the same path as Rachel. He had stayed close to her throughout the day. She was the only person who really understood the betrayal he felt. "Hey Rachel," he said catching up to her.

"Finn? What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk somewhere in private?"

"Um, of course. I think there's an empty office down here."

They found an empty room to talk. Whatever Finn wanted to talk about he seemed pretty agitated by it.

"What's wrong Finn?" Rachel asked. _Is it me or has it been a while since I said that? _She wondered. _I was ignoring him quite a lot when I was dating Noah. _Just saying his name got her worked up. It was hard for her to ignore him like that, it was harder for her to look annoyed. All she wanted to do was break down crying again. But she had done a lot of that over the weekend. He may have done horrible things in the past but she had loved him.

_Do I still love Noah?_

"Just being around them two…" Finn sighed. Rachel felt his pain and took his hand, squeezing it gently. Finn smiled at her. "Thanks. It's nice to have someone who cares. I feel like I should be comforting you."

"There's no need," Rachel told him, smiling. It really was nice being with Finn. He didn't ask prying questions anymore and he didn't ask about her, as she didn't want to talk about it.

She smiled at him again and squeezed his other hand. He let go of her hands and wrapped his hands around her waist. Rachel dropped her smile and looked up at him confused.

Before she knew it they were kissing.

* * *

**Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**D I R T Y** **L I T T L E ****S E C R E T**

_The rumours are right. Quinn Fabray is pregnant. They all think it's Finn's but only she knows the secret. It's really Noah Puckerman's. But Puck doesn't remember sleeping with Quinn. Will he ever find out the truth of the baby...?_

_Puckleberry x_

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Thaaaaaaaaaank you everyone so much for the reviews! Didn't want to keep everyone waiting so here's the next chapter. I do admit it's quite rushed and it may have lost its 'touch' so sorry again.**

**Disclamier: If I had £1000000 lying around I would buy Glee. And a new dress. But I don't (fingers crossed).**

* * *

"Finn, what are you doing?" Rachel shouted as she broke apart from him.

Finn opened his eyes then blinked a few times and looked at the now speechless Rachel. He thought he was a good kisser. _Maybe it's not that. Maybe she's just still upset._

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Let's pretend it never happened." _But you won't be able to forget about a kiss like that Rach, _he thought smugly.

"Ok," Rachel said feebly. "Because you know I don't feel _that_ way about you anymore."

_Liar, _Finn smiled at the thought.

Finn had kissed. _Finn _had kissed _her. _It wasn't the other way around. It wasn't her first kiss with Finn, though. She had kissed him once before when she still liked him. Before he knew about Quinn's pregnancy. It had been a magical moment but this kiss… it wasn't so special. There was no spark.

It was time to go now; the judges had made up their mind. The Glee Club had been eavesdropping but heard no final decision. Win or lose, it could be either.

They made their way to the bus, ecstatic. Yes, they had won!

They said goodbye to Rachel (who ignored most of them) as she made her way to her car. She came by car and had been determined to leave by car, not stopping to make any small talk whatsoever.

They all sat in their same seats, but this time they were all livelier. They were going to Nationals!

Jacob sat near the front along with Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Finn. Jacob had been their extra 12th member. Without Rachel had made them an 11 and they required 12 to qualify. Though Rachel had arrived, Jacob had not left, and instead just watched from back stage.

"Sorry you couldn't perform, Jacob," Artie called out to him.

"That's all right, I got a story of the centaury today," he replied.

"Everyone knows it wasn't Finn's baby," Kurt rolled his eyes. _This boy is slow…_

"Not that. I caught the lead singers kissing-"

"Rachel and Finn?" Mercedes said in awe.

"She wouldn't do that to Puck!" Tina said shocked.

"Are you sure Puck and Rachel aren't broken up?" Artie asked perplexed at Kurt who was like a bloodhound who could smell a scandal from miles away. It was a shock when Kurt looked back at Artie bewildered, when they thought he was a better Gossip Girl than Jacob – the McKinley Gossip Girl himself with his own blog dripping with the latest juicy news, most of it lies.

"I guess this proves she's over him," Jacob shrugged. "By tomorrow everyone will know she's moved on. If only I had been there quick enough to comfort her…." He trailed off in a pretentious daydream.

"You can't run that story!" Kurt shouted.

"It would ruin the chances of Rachel and Puck getting back together!" Tina added.

Jacob looked from Kurt to Mercedes to Artie to Tina. None of them seemed able to beat him up if he actually ran the incriminating story. "I don't know…" an idea flashed to mind and Jacob grinned mischievously. "I do take bribes," Jacob told them greedily.

Kurt sighed, wondering how much this would set him back. _How much do I love Rachel…? _

They all pitched to stop Jacob from running the story. They really cared about Rachel still and didn't want her to be part of the McKinley High's Gossip-girl's latest Newsflash.

Next day they were all back to school. Including Rachel.

She did her best to ignore Puck. It was a good thing that she was in the more advanced classes.

She didn't do the same to Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie. It was hard to stay mad at them especially with Kurt's puppy-dog eyes, Tina's puppy-dog pout, Mercedes 'come-all' attitude and Artie being the nonchalant guy he was. They didn't mention to her anything about the kiss with Finn. If Rachel didn't want to tell them she didn't have to.

Well it seemed to Kurt she did have to. He desperately wanted to know how it had happened. And there was no way he was going to ask Jacob about it.

When they talked to Rachel they steered clear of certain topics. Like Puck. Though they wanted her to get back together with him as they made such a good couple, they knew if Rachel were to be pushed they would lose her again for even longer.

Puck tried to talk to Rachel. He was the first person out of the classroom as soon as the bell went. But every time he got close someone always got in the way. Whether Kurt or Tina or _Finn. Is it just me or are they spending a lot of time together?_ He wondered how close they were…

Rachel would never cheat on him, he knew that. Especially with Finn.

That day after school was basketball practice. Football season was out, basketball was in. Puck, Finn, Mike and Matt had signed up for basketball, a better chance of getting a scholarship.

The two ex-best friends still didn't speak to each other and kept their distance, even on the court. They didn't even pass to each other.

After practice, when they were in the changing rooms, Matt and Mike were talking to Finn about a certain sensitive subject.

"Have you spoken to Quinn yet?" Matt asked.

"No, and I'm not planning to."

"C'mon man, Brittany says she's really depressed," Mike persuaded.

"What does Brittany know?" he snapped angrily.

Mike glared, "That's my girlfriend!"

"I'm sorry, man," Finn apologized, eyes still blazing with anger. "But no way am I talking to her!"

"They're right, Finn. Quinn's really upset," Puck blurted out before he could stop. He was beginning to get a big mouth like Rachel too.

Finn looked at Puck in pure hatred. This wasn't some small fight like the one they had when they were 10 and Puck scored all the basketballs and never passed the ball to Finn, this was real.

"Why would I give a shit what you think?" Finn snarled at him. "You're the one who knocked up my girlfriend!"

"I didn't know I did that! I would never purposely hook up with my best friend's girlfriend!" Puck protested. He avoided looking into the eyes of the other basketball players who had stopped changing and were watching the fight. Puck stared only at Finn, the loyal friend he had had since he was 5.

"Then you probably did it subnaciously or subconsciously or whatever Rachel said," Finn argued back furious. The last comment hurt Puck, hearing about Rachel. _She taught me new words so I would stop swearing, _he remembered nostalgically. _Did she do the same to Finn too?_

"You told me knocking up the Head Cheerleader was a great achievement," Finn continued. "But look, you had to steal that too because you want everything I have! You always wanted to be first-"

"That's not true!" Puck shouted outraged. The other basketball players (including Mike and Matt) looked from Finn to Puck then back to Finn, like they were surveying a tennis match.

"But you have to remember that I got Rachel first!" Finn finished cunningly.

"You never _had_ Rachel," Puck told him severely, dropping his voice. "You _could _have had her, if you weren't with your preggo lying girlfriend at the time. You _kissed _her before me but never had her."

"I don't think you have her either," Finn snarled back, not taken aback by what Puck told him even though he knew it was true. "Because if you had her then we wouldn't have kissed at Regionals."

The last statement burnt Puck. _He kissed her again? At Regionals! I was there, I should have stopped her! _Puck winced. _I should have told her I love her. _It was like Finn had set a fire that was heating Puck up until he was no more…

He looked back at Finn. He was smiling smugly and slyly at Puck as if he had one the round. _Well it's not over yet._

Puck punched Finn square in the nose before he knew he had it coming.

"Punch me all you want, it doesn't change the fact that she kissed me back," Finn told him whilst wiping away the blood from his nose.

Puck decided to take him up on that offer and went forward to give him another blow to the head when Mike and Matt stepped in front to stop him (much to the disapproval of the athletes who were hoping for a fist-pounding fight).

"C'mon man, he's not worth it," Matt advised him. Scowling, Puck left the changing room in anger, kicking a dent into a locker (hopeful it was Finn's and not his own).

He wandered out into the hallway wondering what to do next.

He couldn't go home. Now that his mother knew that Puck had a child at the age of 16 and the baby was now adopted, he could never get a moment's peace in the house. His mother was either screaming her head off at Puck or sulking in the corner, muttering about what a disgrace to Judaism her son was.

There was only one place to go.

* * *

**While I was typing this I had the slight urge to make Puck carry on with the fight. (Weird…)**

**And the argument with Finn and Puck in the locker room seemed quite sexist: 'had her' you can't own a girl!**

**Umm…. Next chapter = last chapter?**

**Review x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

It was defiantly not Puck's day. First he finds out his girlfriend - _or ex-girlfriend? Seriously, I need to figure that out, _Puck told himself – kissed someone else. Not just someone, but his (ex)-_best friend_.

Next thing to find out? Some idiots had parked right next to his truck either side making him incapable of getting in.

_Bastard, _Puck said in fury and kicked the other car's (a very old Rabbit from sometime around 1980) door. _Wrong move, _he groaned and tears started to prick in his eyes from the pain in his throbbing foot.

He started to limp away, determined to leave even on foot. The first few steps were okay until something cold and wet splashed onto his mow-hawked head.

"Please don't be pigeon crap," Puck muttered to himself. He timidly placed a hand on his head to wipe of the unknown liquid.

"Yes," he sighed in relief when he saw his hand the substance was not pigeon poop. It was… water?

Thunder suddenly clapped unexpectedly above. Puck looked up and no longer saw the dull grey sky it had been moments ago but a darkening of the clouds as they grew larger and larger.

A storm was coming.

xxxxxx

It was another night alone for Rachel. Her fathers were away again on business.

She had noticed for years the silence in the house when they were away, just for the night. Before New Directions she didn't have friends so spent those nights alone with just her music playing.

When she had made new friends they would sometimes come over to keep her company. But Rachel didn't feel like inviting them over tonight.

When they were dating seriously, Puck would come over too and they would watch a movie. Movie being code for making-out. But they weren't dating any more.

_Guess it's just Rent and I, alone tonight, _she sighed as she put the DVD in. Music always made things better, right?

For a moment she considered inviting Finn over. _No, that would give the wrong impression._ A push in the wrong direction. She didn't feel like that any more and didn't want any more drama.

Thunder clapped from outside making her jump. _Lightning comes after thunder…_

It was pure instinct to immediately call to check up on the only two men she loved – her fathers. They quickly assured her all was well and they were staying in that night at the hotel. _Good. _They also recommended staying home that night (_Like I have anywhere else to go_) and reminded her where the flashlights and candles were in case of a blackout which was to be expected.

_Why does this seem so much like a horror movie? _A chill ran down Rachel's spine remembering that in almost all of the horror movies she had seen the innocent teenager had been left alone during a very bad day. _Like today's. _Curse Puck and his obsession with scary movies!

The doorbell rang its familiar melody. A lump formed in Rachel's throat in panic. _It's just Ms Fiddler from next door asking for a flashlight. _She tried to reassure herself but it was no use.

Reluctantly she slowly approached the door like it was a ticking time bomb and opened it.

"Did you kiss him?" Puck stood at the door dripping wet. His signature mow-hawk had gone flat and was soaked; rain water still dripped from it though he stood under the shelter of the porch and his thin white t-shirt clung to his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about." But she did.

"That's bullshit Rach and you know it. Finn kissed you at Regionals. Did you kiss him back?"

Anger filled Rachel's petite body quickly. _He slept and impregnated Quinn but _he's _judging _me? It didn't matter if she did or didn't kiss Finn back (but she didn't) but just the fact that he was _angry_ about it. "That's none of your business Puck!"

He flinched. It was a small one but she still noticed. Rachel had never called Puck by his nickname before but his real first name, 'Noah'. The word 'Puck' was just revolting to say and brought back her memories of all the slushies he had drenched her with.

"It is my business when some idiot kisses my girlfriend!" Puck finally said.

"I'm not your girlfriend Puck!" Rachel shouted back angrily, not bothering to correct him on Finn not being an idiot (when she admitted to herself Finn was quite... absent-minded).

Puck suddenly leaned down and placed his muscular hands on Rachel's dainty shoulders. Another chill ran down her spine. She didn't bother to remove his hands because it would be no use, Puck was too strong."Look, I love you, okay? I love you more than anything in this entire world because you mean everything to me! This is the reason why this relationship works, because I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. This Quinn stuff, it happened before we were even together, Rach. And I know you still love me."

"Leave me alone Puck!" Rachel was only able to shout out.

"I'll leave you alone if you tell me you don't love me," Puck told her, looking deeply into her eyes.

Rachel was left speechless for a few moment, staring into his beautiful eyes. _I wonder if his daughter's eyes are the same?_ That snapped her out of it. She took a deep breath, knowing her acting skills were going to be put on the greatest of her life.

"I don't love you."

Tears pricked her eyes after she croaked out the gruesome words. She kept her head down after that, incapable of seeing _his _face because then, the truth would come blurting out in an instant.

She looked up, tears now falling out of her to see he was doing the same. The once egotistic player was physically crying, tears welling up his eyes. Before Rachel had a chance to do anything he swiftly turned away from her and left.

They say after an amazing and believable act you're supposed to take a bow and leave. But Rachel couldn't do that when there was no one was begging for an encore to see if she could keep up the act.

It was like her mouth had sealed up like an envelope after delivering the horrible words. Rachel couldn't even utter the word 'wait' or anything.

Drastically, with the only thing to do, she stepped out onto the porch. Her new red flats may not have been waterproof but would get her far. The only thing she could think of was just getting Noah to stop. She didn't see her foot miss a step in the twilight or the rain get heavier to make her slip. However, she felt when her foot slid forward, and she fell back. She felt when her head finally came crashing down onto the concrete. She felt the pain. She saw the blood running with the rain water.

She didn't see him stop.

It was impossible to get up, to go back to him. It hurt _too much_. It caused so much agony she couldn'y help but scream, regaining strenth back in her voice. She screamed in heartbreak and anger at how everything had turned out in the end. It wasn't supposed to end this way!

Noah heard it and turned back slowly. His face turned to pain too when he saw Rachel lying there. He ran up to her, somehow keeping balance in the pour of rain.

"Rachel! Crap, Rach," he said dazed as he scooped her nearly lifeless body into his arms.

He said more, she knew, but she couldn't hear it. Everything began to fade out. But it didn't matter because she was in his arms again as slowly as she dripped out of consciousness only hearing the beating of her undying love.

* * *

It's not over yet. Sequel coming soon.

(Any comments? Feel free to flame if you think it ended badly. _Should_ I even continue?)


	19. Sequel

_**Dirty Little Secret, Sequel**_

**What Secret?**

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6020914/2/What_Secret


End file.
